Stalk Me Alive
by jclaire101
Summary: Every actor has fans and bashers, but the most dangerous one is having a stalker. And Yue just happens to gain one. What seemed to be a happy revelation turned into a source of obsession. With a stalker on the loose, what will happen to our love birds? Will they figure out the culprit before time runs out? Tick tock.
1. The Announcement

It's been 5 years since Dylan and I dated. We went through the rocky period of having a cool off. But we always return back to each other. Today is the day that our relationship will be revealed.

Dylan suggested the idea the other night when we were having a dinner date in his apartment, in order to celebrate our 5th anniversary beforehand.

He prepared all the dishes that I loved despite he's busy schedule. It's been a long road for the both of us ever since we got paired in Meteor Garden as Shancai and Daomingsi. I ended up taking different roles and was dubbed as Nation's Little Fairy, after acting in different genre of dramas.

Dylan on the other hand though still known as the Nation's son-in-law had joined the ranks of Chinese actors known for their notable action movies. It was apparent on how his physique changed since we first knew each other.

The training for the stunts actually solidified his previously teenaged, model like body. Add to the fact that he is addicted to muay thai because of Xize. Apparently he's now one of the Sexiest Men in China.

He's glow up never ceases to amaze me and I made sure to praise him everytime. Proud of all his achievements. And everytime it happens, I get to be awarded with his lovely crimson cheeks, still shy by my compliments.

What the world doesn't know is that he appears to be always confident and can be a little bit narcissistic. But behind closed doors, he's awefully bad at receiving heartfelt compliments. Which serves as my personal form of amusement.

That night on our advance anniversary dinner he proposed the idea of finally letting our fans know about us.

"What do you think Yue? Is it okay with you? I figured since we somehow reached the stability of our careers, we can now announce it to the world." He said

I thought about it silently weighing all the pros and cons. If it were for me, I wanted to keep it just between the two of us and our family and friends. But sometimes it gets really hard for us to meet. Rumors immediately fly around whenever we are spotted hanging out with our friends.

"Alright. I think it's time. Though it might still be a bit difficult for us Dy. Are your promotions for Shadowed Truth done?" I told him voicing my doubts.

"Yeah. We just finished yesterday with the presscon and premiere. We can announce it during our exact anniversary date. That way the movie is already running its last week." He suggested.

"Okay that's actually a great idea. My drama just ended last week. So we have no issue of it being a publicity stunt. But, we both have to be really careful now. Are you sure about this Dy?"

"Of course I am. It's a training for our engagement and wedding announcement in the future." He said smugly.

I picked up a bread stick and throw it at him.

"I'm serious Dy." I chastised him.

"I am serious Yue. Where do you think this relationship is going? I wouldn't have fought for it so hard if I'm just going to end this after a few years." He justified.

"You're thinking that far out already? Are you really sure about me? You still have a few years to think about it." I teased him.

"Now who's joking? I have never been so sure about anything or anyone, Yue. I'm even more sure of this, than when the time I left the aviation school to be an actor. The question should be on you. Are you sure about me at all Yue?" He turned the tides now.

"Really Dy? I told you, you're IT for me. Even my parents and brother are close to you by now. You're already part of our family. I wouldn't have fought for us too if I didn't see myself with you in the long run." I explained.

"Well that's great then. Because you're the one I wanted to grow old with. You can't get rid of me now. So blame me if I already thought that far but that's the truth. I wouldn't want any other guy to put a ring on that lovely finger. The only reason I haven't propose yet is because I know you're not yet ready Yue." He said.

"You talked so much about wanting to write a story for a drama or a movie. Or taking on some even challenging roles. Until I know that you've accomplished that, I will wait for you. I won't rush you into anything because I'm proud of you and who you are becoming. I don't want to be a hindrance to that, instead I want to celebrate with you when the right time comes." He said while his eyes pierced straight at me with so much love.

Tears fell from my eyes and I sobbed. He left his seat and stood in front of me. He wiped the tears from my eyes and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry babe. Didn't mean to make you cry." He apologized.

I hugged his waist.

"What did I do to deserve a guy like you Dy? We've had our ups and downs but you were always there supporting me. And you're even willing to wait till I truly realized my dream. Did I say that I love you? So much?" I said still crying.

He brushed my hair comfortingly.

"You always do Yue. You have shown me and told me a thousand times. And I love you even more for that." He answered.

I hugged him tighter.

"I'm really blessed to have met you, you know? I wouldn't change a thing. Even though we met as buddies and you were still a prankster guy before, I always believed in you. I always knew you would be a great man, that you would do a great job in every single work you take. Because you're so passionate and hardworking. I'm really proud to call you mine, and to have ever received your love. I wouldn't dare change a thing."

My love for him just got better with time. And I know his love for me was the same. We reached the moment where we're both confident of the love we have for each other.

He bent towards me and lifted me on top of the table. Then kissed me with so much passion that no words could ever describe. The dinner was forgotten, it was only us in our own moment and space.

"Happy anniversary babe! Here's to more years of this wonderful journey." He said breathlessly after our kiss.

"Happy anniversary! I look forward to spend more years with you." I said back.

A few weeks later, weibo had crashed due to the amount of fans and netizens that have reacted to Dylan and I's post.

 _ **Hello everyone! It's Dylan and Yue. We are really happy and excited to share with you our love. We have been together for a few years now and we believe it's now time to share this wonderful journey with all of you.**_

 _ **We humbly ask for your loving support on our relationship. We promised to do our very best as individual actors and give you an even better version of us.**_

 _ **We're sorry for keeping this from you for a very long time. We hope you understand our predicament as up and coming actors before. But with your support and undying belief in our passion and work, you made us reach this far.**_

 _ **We truly couldn't have done this and fought for our relationship without you guys. We will forever be greatful.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to all of you. And once again thank you!**_

 _ **Mooncakes, Brothers and DIYs we love you!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Dylan & Yue**_

A lot of comments flooded the posts. We posted the message on our own accounts at the same time. Our managements were already notified and had already given their blessings on our decision.

 **user WangforYue2127 commented:**

OMG! I waited so long for this. I knew it! I'm happy I didn't give up on shipping this two. I prefer them announcing their relationship now and not before when they were still starting out. I love Dylan and Yue!

 **user laila647 commented:**

Is this for real?! NO! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! DYLAN IS MINE!

 **user MoonForWang526 commented:**

Love always wins! So happy for the both of you! Looking forward for your new projects. I love you both and individually. DIYs are here for you.

 **user Trishaxxx54 commented:**

Isn't this really controversial in China? Is it okay to just announce a relationship between stars like this?

 **user DIYue1107 commented:**

Finally, we've been waiting for this for ages! We love you and completely support you. We got your back. ? ﾟﾒﾛ

 **Guest commented:**

You made the wrong choice Yue. You're mine!

 **Guest commented:**

No one can take you away from me! I will get you.

 **Guest commented:**

If I can't have you, then I'll kill you.

I went through the comment section to check for our fans reaction but the latest commenter made the hairs on my back stand up.

I've always had bashers but death threats like this seldom happened.

I called Dylan's number to tell him about it.

"Babe? Hi, what are you doing?" I asked him after he answered the call.

"Hey babe! I'm just studying my lines. What's up?" He asked.

"I don't really think it's serious but there's this commenter on our post that bothered me. Wait I'll send it to you." I took a screenshot of the comments and send it to him.

"What the fa?! What with this person? Is he sick or something?" He said.

"I don't know Dy. I mean, I never received such comments before. There were mean ones but not like this." I explained it to him.

"Well you can report it for now babe. But I don't think they can do anything since the commenter is just a guest user."

"I know. But do you think this person's serious?" I asked him. His voice comforting the fear I was feeling.

"Relax babe. It's probably just a hater who wants to scare you off. Just ignore it. What matters is that we're happy and our fans are happy. Okay?" He said in a comforting voice.

"You're right. Thanks babe! I miss you! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Miss you too babe. See you!" And with that we ended the call.

But Dylan was wrong. Because it wasn't just a hater. We figured that out a few months after.


	2. A Surprise

Our fans and the netizens accepted our relationship with a light heart. Still there were some who didn't agree with it but then you can't please everyone right? We've been in the entertainment industry long enough to know that.

I have just finished an interview for my new drama Lost Melody, resting in one of the couches, when a bouquet of red roses was brought to my dressing room.

"Yue, this just arrived on the lobby. I don't know who sent it, the receptionist said that a delivery boy dropped it off awhile ago." My manager said.

"Thanks jie. That's probably from Dylan. He knows I'm promoting my drama right now." I said while grabbing the flowers from her. I took a little sniff and smiled, loving the fresh scent.

I opened the card that was tucked on the side of the bouquet. Excited to read Dylan's message. But I didn't expect the words that was written.

I'm watching you. I can't wait till I make you mine.

Love,

T

My hands were shaking by the time I read the contents. I was gripping the bouquet so hard, trying to compose myself. My manager saw my state and went to check on me.

"Yue? Whay's wrong? Didn't you like the flowers?" She asked. I handed her the note and threw the flowers away from me. My hands found the dressing table to steady my shaking legs.

Was this the same one who commented on the post of Dylan and I's relationship? It's impossible isn' t iy? It has been a few months already since that happened.

"This is bad Yue. I think this might be the work of an obsessed fan. Do you want me to file a report about it?" My manager asked.

I shook my head. "It's just a written note, they'll probably see it as a prank. Add to the fact that I'm an actress. This might just point towards an obsessive fan or a hater just like you said."

I said to her, trying to find logic in this particular circumstance. Because that commenter and the flower's sender couldn't have been connected.

"I'm sorry Yue. I should've checked it first. But I didn't want to read the letter since it's confidential." She explained to me.

"No. It's not your fault jie. This might just be a coincidence, since Dylan and I garnered a lot of haters, even if our fans gave their support on our relationship. Let's just forget this ever happened. Can you please throw the flowers away?" I asked her.

"Sure Yue. Want to me throw the card away too? Or do you want to keep it as evidence?" She asked.

"You should probably throw it away. I don't want to have a reminder of this incident."

"Okay Yue. We're ready to go on your next interview location. Are you all set?"

I nodded. "Yup. I'm ready to go." I breathed deeply trying to erase all the negativity.

I'm still contemplating about sharing this news with Dylan. I didn't want him to worry, but I know he'll be even more worried if I didn't.

So I quickly sent him a message, making light of the situation.

 _ **Hi babe. Got a hate gift today. Don't worry, I asked jie to dispose of it. Probably some basher who really loves you. I have so many competitions. ?**_

His reply was immediate.

 _ **Hate gift? Did you get hurt? What was it?**_

 _ **Just some bouquet of flowers and some card.**_

 _ **What did the card say then?**_

 _ **Nothing. Just a bunch of random words. Didn't really mean anything. So I threw it.**_

 _ **Are you sure? You tend to lighten even the worse case scenarios.**_

 _ **I'm sure babe. Anyway, I'll tell you about it if it gets too serious.**_

 _ **Be careful babe. I don't want you to get hurt or anything.**_

 _ **I'm fine. Gotta go. I still have another interview.**_

 _ **Okay. Congratulations on your new drama! So proud of you.**_

 _ **Thanks babe. See you tonight!**_

 _ **See you babe.**_

I went towards the company van but was surpised with my favorite stuff toys and a teddy bear where a balloon was tied containing the words 'Congratulation babe!'

When I picked up the bear I accidentally pressed its chest part and a voice record played.

"My love, you take me to the moon with your beauty and passion . I'm so proud of you. I love you babe!"

Tears formed in my eyes. Who said my boyfriend isn't romantic? The incident awhile ago was suddenly forgotten. I hugged the teddy bear closed to me and kept replaying his voice. Taking away every ounce of worries that I felt.

"Yue, you're going to destroy that teddy bear if you don't stop replaying it. If you want to hear his voice, just call him." My manager teased.

"But he's so busy." I whined.

"Trust me. He ain't too busy for you. His manager even told me he drops everything with your single phone call. You got him wrapped around your little finger." She added.

"Jie! I do not have him wrap around my finger. He just loves me that way." I said defensively.

"Exactly." She said and threw a wink at me. I huffed but got my phone out anyway. Giving him a call.

"Did you like my surprise?" He asked.

"I love it! Thanks babe. You're the best you know that?"

"Of course I am. I have an amazing girlfriend. I have to be the best or else she might be taken away."

"Ay! I'm not that pretty for you to have a competition." I retorted.

"You just don't see yourself the way I do. Trust me, I HAVE A LOT OF COMPETITION. I'm just lucky I got to trick you to fall in love with me." He said. And I laughed so hard.

"You didn't tricked me Dy. I volunteered! And the odds was on my favor just so you know" He chuckled at that.

"Well I'm still lucky. Now go do your interview. I want to spend time with you already. Bye beautiful! Mua!"

"Bye handsome! Mua!" Then I hanged up the phone.

I saw my manager raising her pinky finger and made a motion of wrapping an invisible thread around it. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled giddily, throwing her one of the stuff toys.

Later that night Dylan went to my apartment wearing a gigantic sunglasses.

"What the fa?! What's your deal today?" I asked him after letting him in.

"Gotta protect my eyes. Your beauty's blinding me." He said greasily.

I shivered. "Ay! So cringy babe! Where did you learn to do that anyway?"

"I actually learned from the best. Aren't you the queen of greasy lines?" He teased.

"Touche." I turned to him and jumped to hug the hell out of him and shower his face with butterfly kisses.

He steadied me with his arms, toned up by his martial arts trainings.

"Wow. I better do this often huh? Gotta brush up on my greasy lines. I get to have the special treatment of my girl." He suggested. I knocked his head.

"Hey! I always give you a special treatment." I frowned and pouted.

He rested his forehead on mine.

"Just kidding. I know babe. I know." Then he brought his face closer and gave me one of his amazing kisses. You'd think I'd get used to it by now. But I actually love it everytime. I guess that's how it is if you truly love the person you're with.

Dylan was cooking some fried rice and sweet and sour pork while I was trying to prepare some cookies for our dessert.

"What do you want to do babe? Watch some movies or play some video games?" He asked.

This was our ritual everytime we hangout together. Because before when our relationship was still under the wraps, this is the only thing we can do.

"Can we drive around instead? Since we're now officially together publicly, I think we can take advantage of that." I suggested.

"Drive? Sure! Wanna go to a hilltop?"

"Yeah! You still remember? " Dylan knew that one of my dream dates were stargazing on top of a car, just staring at the sky and some good old conversation.

"Of course babe! I take note of those things for you. They're very important to me." He said still cooking the dishes.

I placed the cookies on the table and walked towards him. I then hugged him from behind, leaning my head on his back.

"Gosh, I always wondered why you have fallen for me. Why do you have to be so sweet?" I asked him softly then placed a kiss on his arm.

He turned his head towards me, hands still occupied with his cooking.

"Because you're a keeper, and I am a collector. So why not keep you then?" He teased.

I slap his arm. "Ay! I'm not some prized toy."

"No you're not. But you're really precious to me. Gotta keep you with me at all times." He said eyes crinkling with his smile.

I returned it.

"I love you do you know that?" I tapped his nose.

"I know that. But do you know, that I know that I love you?" He threw it back at me. I grinned and utter an 'hmm'.

We quickly finished our dinner and drove to the hilltop. We blasted our favorite music, alternating with his hiphop and my love songs. We have our differences but it actually brought us closer because we worked together.

It's not about imposing your interests, it's about sharing it with the other person. Like a little secret that only the two of you know.

And I like every pieces of differences we have. Because those bring out the colors in our otherwise black and white world.


	3. The Uninvited

I enjoyed the ride as we drive towards the hilltop. Dylan opened the window and let the fresh night air blow on us. It caressed my cheeks and blew my hair in complete abandon.

I turned to Dylan and saw him smiling so hard. The first time we ever felt so free about everything, about us. We sang along the music and jammed to the beat until we reach our destination.

Once there, we got out and Dylan grab some blanket from the trunk. He then lifted me on top of the hood of his car and sat beside me. I inhaled the fresh air and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I sighed, seeing the citylights from above. Seeing how insignificant everything seemed to be. And here we are, simply as Dylan and Yue, not the actors. But the ordinary couple gazing under the stars. It doesn't matter how small we are under the light of the stars or how far we are from the chaos below. Tonight what matters is us.

I sighed.

"Thank you for this Dy." I murmured on the silent night.

"Anytime babe." He whispered back and kissed the top of my head.

We drove back after stargazing for almost 2 hours. I craved for some ice cream so Dylan bought some on the way. We hang out for a few more minutes in the parking lot of the convenience store before finally coming home.

"Babe can you get me a towel? I need to shower." Dylan said once we're home.

"Sure babe I'll just hang it outside the door." He usually sleeps over during dinner dates. Because we never really see each other for weeks or even months, we make sure to give time whenever we're together.

We finally settled down on my bed after our routine.

"How was your interview?" He asked me.

"It was great." I answered curtly not wanting to go over the details of the aftermath. I yawned.

"That's great. Isn't this your fourth time filming a melodrama?"

"Yeah. Next time I want to play an even more complex character."

"What kind of role?"

"Something about crime and investigation. It's a pretty interesting role."

"Don't you want pure action? Like James Bond kind of action? You're pretty hot whenever your fierce side comes out." He teased.

I slapped his arm.

"Ay! That's you forte. And I'm too clumsy for that kind of role." I said chuckling. He grinned.

I let out a yawn, feeling the first wave of exhaustion.

"Go to sleep babe. You're tired." He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight babe." I murmured, placing a kiss on his lips despite my sleepy state.

"Goodnight." He muttered back.

The following morning, I woke up alone in my room. I stood up searching for Dylan. He doesn't have a schedule til 3pm today.

"Dy? Where are you?" I called out and went to the living room then the kitchen but he also wasn't there. I checked my phone for any messages from him.

 _ **Just went for some run. Don't cook breakfast, I'll buy it on the way.**_

I went back to my room and got ready for the day. I was blowdrying my hair when I heard the sound of the doorbell. I frowned, Dylan knows the code of my apartment. I checked the camera but there was no one around.

When I was about to open the door, my foot graze a white envelope lying on the floor. I looked at the back, wondering about the sender but it was completely blank.

I immediately opened it to check its contents. A paper and a dried up rose petal fell from it.

Goosebumps formed on my skin, I didn't want it to be true. I wanted to treat it as a dream. The hater couldn't possibly know where my place is. It was supposed to be a confidential matter. But when I read the letter, it was a nightmare.

Such a shame that you wasted such beautiful flowers. I picked them myself. But that's okay, to me you're the most exquisite flower in the world.

Love,

T

I crumpled the paper, shivering in fear. This can be a stalker since he knows where I live. I was about to throw them away when I remembered what my manager said. I better keep it as evidence. My fingers shook as I hide it on my bedside table.

I jumped when I heard the front door open. He might've have gotten my passcode. He knows where I live, I don't know if he has the capabality to get all the information about this apartment.

Is he going to kill me now? Is that why he followed me here? My heart thudded loudly while I listened to the sounds coming from the living room.

I grabbed a lampshade and silently walked towards my bedroom door to lock it. Footsteps got nearer and stopped on the other side of the door. I tried to hide my squeal as the knob turned.

"Babe? Are you awake? I brought breakfast, come out so we can eat." I released the breath that I was unknowingly holding.

"Just a minute Dy. I'm just changing." I said to him.

"Okay hurry up. The foods getting cold."

I returned the lampshade to the bedside table. Then sat on the edge of my bed, still reeling from the fear I felt awhile ago. Once I settled down, I collected myself and went to the kitchen where Dylan was preparing our food.

"Hi babe! Had a great run?" I asked him, trying to sound nonchalant. He looked at me and frowned.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You look so pale?" He scrutinized my face. I stood closer and hugged him.

"I'm always pale before putting on some make up." I tried to lie.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" He inquired further.

"Yes babe. I am." I kissed him to emphasize my point.

He then handed me a cup of coffee and kissed my forehead.

"Come on. Let's get some food in you." He placed his arm around my shoulder and guided me towards the dining table.

I smiled. "Thanks babe."

He just nodded and made a thumbs up sign.

We were eating when I decided to tell him about the incident.

"Dy. I have to tell you something." I started.

"What is it babe?"

"Uhm. Awhile ago-" His phone suddenly rang.

"Sorry babe. I have to take this, it's from the scriptwriter of the new movie I'm considering." He apologized.

I smiled at him. "No. It's okay. Go ahead that's important." I urged him.

I probably shouldn't tell him yet. He's too busy and he might freak out if he found out about it. He can be overprotective towards me especially when it comes to my bashers. I dare not think about what he will do if he found out I had a stalker.

He went back to the table after a few minutes.

"What were you telling me awhile ago?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering when wull your schedule be free again? Mom's dropping by sometime next week and she wanted to see you." I told him. That was the truth and this was the perfect time to ask him about it.

"Really? I'm free next Wednesday. Call me once she's here. I'd love to see her again." He said excitedly. I wish I could be as carefree as he is. Because of the current situation, I can't even go outside without being paranoid.

Later that night I received a message from an unkown number.

 _ **Hi!**_

 _ **Who is this?**_

 **Guess** _ **who?**_

 _ **Xize? I told you, stop pranking me already!**_

 _ **Xize? Wrong! I'm better.**_

 _ **Huh? Who are you then? Tell me your name or I'll block you.**_

 _ **Feisty. That's why I like you. My beautiful Yue.**_

 _ **I mean it. You're creeping me out. I don't have time for this. I'm blocking you now.**_

 _ **You can't hide from me. I'll always find you. See you soon, my love... ?**_

It was as if a huge boulder was pressing on me. I had to tell Dylan at least, about this message. It's getting out of hand. But I can't really do something since this might be considered as empty threats from an obsessed fan.

I then texted Dylan.

 _ **Hey babe, someone's sending me creepy messages.**_

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _ **I'll send you our convo. I then sent him a screenshot of the creepy messages**_

 _ **What the fa?! How did he get your number?**_

 _ **I don't know Dy. It's creeping me out.**_

 _ **Just relax babe. Did you manage to block him?**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Okay that's good. Are you okay? Want me to come over?**_

 _ **I'm okay. You don't have to come. You're very busy with filming right?**_

 _ **I'm free for a few hours tonight. My next shoot is at 4am. I could drop by quickly.**_

 _ **Aww babe. You'll have no time to rest then. I'll just call or message you if it happens again okay?**_

 _ **Alright. Be sure to update me. And check if your doors are lock. I already texted your manager to check up on you too. Love you!**_

 _ **Thanks babe! Love you too! ?**_ ️

? ﾟﾘﾘ?

I sighed. This is so chaotic. In my entire career this is the first time that this has happened. I've been getting fan letters and gifts from them before. But never did they found out about my personal contact number and address. Only a chosen few knew about it. So I was really wondering where he got my details.

I stood up and made sure all locks were in placed before finally settling on my bed. I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. All my lights were turned off, my only source of illumination was coming from the faint light on my window.

Suddenly there was a shadow that came over me, I tried to scream but the figure placed a hand on my mouth. I fought with all my might trying to push the person away from me but my effort was useless.

Judging by the person's strength, this person was clearly a guy. He went on top of me and I saw a glint of silver where the moonlight was reflected on the dagger he was holding. He held it with both of his hands high up, then drove it deep in my chest.

I screamed and bolted upwards realizing it was just a nightmare. My breathing was labored and I was covered in sweat.

I searched for my phone to check the time and for any messages from Dylan.

There was one, but it was from another unknown number.

 _ **You can block me, but you can never hide from me. Dream of me, my love... ?**_

I blocked the number once again after taking a screenshot. I turned on the lights and went to my ensuite bathroom. Splashing some cold water on my face, I tried to erase the remnants of the nightmare.

I looked at the mirror and saw the beginning of dark circles on my eyes.

"You can do this Yue. Don't let him get to you. He can't possibly hurt you." I whispered to myself. Not sure if it was convincing enough even on my own ears.

Walking back on my bed, I laid down but sleep has now evaded me. I was afraid to even close my eyes.

Not feeling secured even on my own apartment. I stayed up until the faint hue of sunlight entered my window. And that's when I finally fell asleep.


	4. A Threat

_**A/N: I don't know the name of Yue's brother. So I chose the name Bai instead. I don't know, it seems like it would suit him.**_ _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **? ﾟﾒﾜ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾜ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾜ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾜ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾜ**_

 **Dylan's POV**

Something's been bothering Yue. But she just won't tell me about it. I've been really worried ever since she told me about the creepy messages that was being sent to her. I've been trying to talk it out of her but I didn't want to push her so hard.

Her mom's arriving today so I know she'll be really busy. I'll be visiting her tomorrow to meet auntie as well.

I just came home from a dinner with Stream's production team, after doing my photoshoot with them. My manager dropped me off in front of my apartment building.

"Don't forget Dy, you have an interview on Friday with Elle." He reminded me.

"Got it ge. See you!" He drove off.

I was carrying a bunch of gifts that I bought for Yue's family. Beauty products for auntie, a couple of books for uncle and a gundam collectible edition for her brother. I love that kid so much, he's like my own brother.

I then went towards my car to deposit the gifts so I can just go straight to Yue's apartment tomorrow. But I wasn't expecting the state I would find it to.

There at the parking lot was my car, but one of the side mirrors were hanging by a cord. A note was tucked under the wiper. I immediately read the message.

 _ **Just a little warning. Yue's mine. Next time, it'll be your head that'll be hanging.**_

Damn it. F!ck! F!ck! Who might've done this? Could it be connected to Yue's creepy texter?

I immediately dialled Yue's number. She answered after a few rings. Voice sounding tired.

"Hi babe!"

"Hey. Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. I'm with mom now. We're on our way home. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just checking up on you. Say hi to her for me will you?" I told her.

"Sure thing babe. Love you!" She said., "Dylan says hi." I heard her mutter to her mom.

"I love you too. Be careful okay? See you tomorrow."

"Hmm." Then hanged up. I exhaled audibly, glad that nothing bad happened to her.

I then called up the security on my apartment building. They arrived quickly after getting the gist of what happened.

"Mr. Wang, we're so sorry about this. I'm Min, head of the security. The guard on duty didn't notice that someone vandalized your car. We deeply apologized for that. Rest assured that we've already handled the matter. We will even pay for the damages incurred. Just please don't press any charges." He requested.

"That's alright, I won't. It's just a minor damage anyway. But please tighten your security next time. I just wanted to know who the culprit is. We're you able to review the CCTV?"

"You'll have to come with us in the security office to see it for yourself Mr. Wang. That way we can explain it clearly. Can we get the keys to your car so we can have it repaired?" He asked.

"Sure thing. I want to show you something too." I agreed and handed the car keys to one of the employees.

We then proceeded towards the office. It was a rectangular room were monitors filled the majority of the room. In front of it are the controls and chairs where the guards usually stay.

My car was on the lower right end of the camera's view. And it wasn't entirely visible.

They kept on reviewing the videos until we saw a hooded figure walked near my car. It happened just a few minutes before I arrived.

The culprit's face was covered by a grey hoodie. So we weren't able to catch his identity. He looks like a regular visitor just hanging around the parking lot judging by his casual attire. After looking around for a few minutes, he brought out a hammer and quickly smash the side mirror a few times. He then tucked a paper on the windshield and dashed towards the stairs.

You wouldn't really see him doing it at firstt glance, since he was trying to cover it with his back. As if he knows where the cameras were located.

"We can't identify him through the CCTV footage Mr. Wang. But we will try our best to investigate this matter. We'll continue to look for any evidence that might link to the culprit." He assured me.

"Will this help?" I handed him the note.

I saw him frown after reading it.

"Hmm. This could be of great help. May I ask if this is the first time that this happened?" He asked me.

I nodded. "This never happened before. I get harsh messages from bashers but not this kind of threats." I told him.

"This may or may not be a basher. But it may also be a work of a stalker." He suggested.

"A stalker? Who? Yue's?" I clarified.

"Yes, Mr. Wang. The note was a threat to you because Ms. Shen Yue is your girlfriend. Has she told you anything that might support the motive of the culprit?" He asked.

Then I remembered the text messages.

"She told me about an unknown number sending her some creepy messages. Here, I'll show you the copy of it." I handed him my phone.

"Would you like to make an official report about this matter? We're not sure if it's the same person but it might be a possibility. Is there anything else? Because they might need a stronger set of evidence." He told me.

"I haven't heard anything from her. But something's been bothering her since last week. She just won't tell me about it. I'm seeing her tomorrow anyway, I'll try to ask her."

"Great. Though we hope this isn't a grave matter. It's still possible that it was just Ms. Shen Yue's fan trying to dissuade you. We just want to be sure. I have friends from the police department where I used to work. I can contact them ahead of time. I'll help you file a report if you choose to do so." He assured me.

"Thank you so much Min. This is a great help." I shook his hand.

"Not a big deal Mr. Wang. It's the only thing we could do after the unfortunate incident that happened. Here is my business card in case you needed to get ahold of me." He handed it to me.

"Thank you. I'll update you soon." I told him then went out of his office.

Yue's POV

I'm so hlad to see my mom again. This past few days I haven't been able to fall asleep. The notes and messages from the creepy guy keep on bothering me even on my dreams.

"Yue, you look so tired. Are your schedule still full? You should have told me. I could've come on a day where you're not so busy." My mom said once we reached my apartment.

"I'm okay Ma. Just a bit tired, but I can manage. I can never be busy when you are here. It's been a few months since we've seen each other." I hugged her, loving the comfort that only a mother could give. She hugged me back and rubbed her hand on my back.

"Aww. I missed you too Yue. Your father and I even talked about what will happen if you get married in the future. Thinking about it makes me want to cry everytime." She sniffed.

"Ma, I'm not getting married yet. Dylan and I just made our relationship public a few months ago. It's way too early for that." I explain leading her to one of the couches in the living room.

"What do you want to drink Ma?" I asked her after leading her to the living room.

"Oh stop fussing over me Yue. Sit here, let's catch up on things. I'm still full from our dinner." She urged me.

I still fetch her a glass of water and finally settled beside her.

"So, you and Dylan never talked about marriage yet? Don't you see yourself with him in the long run?" She asked.

I squirmed in my seat, flustered by her questions.

"Ma I told you already, it's still too early for that." I retorted.

"I'm just asking a question Yue. Do you or do you not? You don't have to be so defensive about it." She smiled, here eyes crinkling at the same time due to my expression.

I cleared my throat.

"Well we talked about it. He said I'm the one for him. But he's willing to wait until I achieved all my dreams in the entertainment industry. He's willing to wait for me until I'm ready Ma. He didn't want to be a hindrance on my goals." I admitted.

Her face lit up.

"He's such a great guy Yue. Whenever you visit with him, we see the way he looks at you. It's like he's always in awe that you are with him. He adores you that way. And as your parents we're happy to know that you were able to meet such a wonderful guy. As long as you're happy, we are also happy. It's what all parents wish for their children. "

"We completely support the both of you, Yue. Just the mere fact that he's willing to wait until you're ready, that's a love you can't just take for granted." She reminded me.

"I know Ma. That's why I love him so much. He knows me and supports whatever choices I make. He makes me grow as a person you know? I love the way I am with him."

"That's good. Not only does he have good looks, he also has a great heart. We'll definitely have cute grandchildren someday." She teased.

"Ma! Stop it." I blushed so hard.

She chuckled at that.

"Anyway, how are you and dad? Bai? Is he studying well?"

"We're good. Your dad usually spends his time at the university, taking up Phd. He just never want to stop learning. I'm actually into baking right now, I just finished my training for it. The next time I'll visit I'll definitely bake something for you and Dylan."

"Bai's into sports right now. Dylan really influenced him. But he still balances it with his academic studies. He and your father made a deal that if he wants to join the soccer team, then he must maintain his grades. He's doing a great job actually." My mother added.

"My little brother's not a kid anymore. I'm really proud of him. What if we look for some soccer shoes for him Ma? He needs it for training right?" I suggested.

"Oh that kid will definitely love that, Yue." She went forward and kissed my forehead. I missed being with my mom. You can never be too old to long for your mom's kisses and hugs. It's like a magic potion that calms every kind of worries and problems. Even that of a stalker.

"Let's ask Dylan about it tomorrow. He knows a lot of stuff when it comes to sport." I told her.

"Yup. Gotta meet my soon to be son-in-law. I missed that kid. He really lit up our house when you were both there."

"Ma! I told you already. Anyway he missed you too. He keeps on bragging that you and dad really adore him." I complained.

"Well we do. Even your brother adores him." She teased.

I gasp horrified. "You adore him more than me now?"

She ruffled my hair.

"No silly. Of course we adore you first, you're our daughter. But your boyfriend is the Nation's son-in-law. We can't help but love him."

I pouted. She chuckled and muttered.

"Just kidding." She smiled brightly at me.


	5. Secrets Out

The next morning, I smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Ma probably woke up early to cook us some breakfast since Dylan will be coming later. I quickly got ready and went out to help her after showering.

But I saw instead my boyfriend cooking and my mom sitting on the table watching him. They were laughing at something, probably catching up. They both turned to me when they heard me approaching.

"Good morning Ma! How was your sleep?" I kissed her on her cheek.

"It was so relaxing Yue. I had a good rest." She said. I nodded then turned to Dylan.

"Hi babe! You came here really early?" I asked. Slightly shy to show any affection in front of my mom. I just went towards him.

"No morning kiss?" He teased and leaned towards me, offering his cheek. I slapped his arm.

"Don't be shy around me Yue. Don't worry, I won't look." My mom teased as well. My face must be so red because of them.

I saw my mom cutely cover her eyes with her hands. I turned to Dylan still waiting for his kiss. I sighed then decided to give in. My lips was a few inches to his cheek when he suddenly turned his head. I ended up kissing him squarely on the lips.

My eyes widened, I then dared to look at my mom. She was smiling giddily at the both of us. I just leaned my head on Dylan's chest in embarassment.

"Dylan!"

"Sorry babe!" He said but chuckled with glee. I heard my mom chuckle as well.

"You guys are so cute." She teased.

"I thought you had something to do this morning?" I asked. Wondering why he was so early.

"I already finished it yesterday so I could cook some breakfast for you and auntie. I wanted her to taste my new recipe." He said.

"Aww. Well you always love flattery, don't you?" I teased him.

"Of course. Anything for you." He teased back.

"Consider me flattered Dy. And you can call me Ma from now on." My mom piped in.

I saw Dylan looked back at her and did a thumbs up.

"Ma! I told you it's too early for that." I chastised my mom.

"Well nothing's too early when you're deeply in love." She said in a singsong voice.

I looked at Dylan and saw him throw a wink at me. He was able to wink now, after practicing it a couple of times in front of me.

"Aiyo, you two. Let's just eat. We still need to buy some shoes for my brother. You in?" I turned to ask Dylan.

"Do you even have to ask babe?" He said. I just smiled at him.

When we finished our breakfast, my mom went back to the guest room to prepare. I was doing the dishes with Dylan when he decided to speak.

"Babe, I have something to tell you later. Can you spare me a few minutes? We can talk after dinner." He said.

"Why? Is something wrong Dy? Can't we talk about it in front of my mom?" I asked.

"It's something urgent. I don't want auntie to worry too much yet. Just in case it's just a hoax." He said.

"Okay. We'll talk afterwards." I told him.

We left after a few minutes. I thought we were going to leave with Dylan's own car. But instead we were walking towards Xize's white BMW.

"What happened to your car babe?" I turned to asked Dylan.

"I had it repaired. It had some scratches." He looked at me pointedly, signalling me that it was what he wanted to talk to me about.

I just nodded and didn't react further. We went around town with my mom. We were even able to find the latest model of soccer shoes for my brother. Thanks to my lovely boyfriend.

We settled at a cafe after a few hours, I'm happy everytime I get the chance to pamper my mom. It's the only thing I can do after being away from my family for so long. But seeing her happy and proud of me, makes me realize that all of it was worth it.

Even Dylan insisted on buying her bags. She eventually relented since he kept on insisting, and wouldn't want to take no for an answer.

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you. I actually have scheduled a dinner with some of my friends here. I didn't know we were going out today. I couldn't say no to them since we planned it weeks ago." Mom suddenly said.

"It's okay Ma. Go ahead have fun withyour friends okay. We can have dinner tomorrow. We'll just pick you up later." I told her.

"No need. They're going to drop me off in your place. I'm so sorry about this Dylan. Are your free tomorrow for lunch?" She asked him.

"It's okay auntie. But I'm afraid I can't tomorrow. I have a schedule in Changsha." He politely declined.

"I told you to call me Ma. This silly boy. That's okay. I'll cook your favorite dish when you visit us."

"I can't do that yet auntie. She's my boss, she'll get mad at me if I called you Ma. I have to marry her first." He pointed at me.

"Ay. Yue and your demands. Give the boy some slack. He's so in love with you. Anyway, enjoy your night you two. Yue I'll see you later at home. Dylan take care of yourself, son. Bai says he missed you." She hugged and kissed the both of us.

"Don't go home too late Ma."

"Bye auntie. Take care. Tell Bai, I'll see him soon." Dylan bid her goodbye.

I sighed

This was the cue for our conversation.

We decided to stop by one of his favorite hotpot place, we went to one of the private rooms he had reserved for us.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Dy?" I asked, no longer able to wait..

"We should eat first." He insisted. I then agreed.

After our meal, he then looked at me seriously.

"My car was vandalized last night Yue. And there was a note left on the windshield threatening me that you belong to him." He finally opened up. My heart thundered, worried about the flow of this conversation.

"Min, the head of security in my apartment asked whether something had happened to you as well since it appears like the work of a stalker. Is there anything else you're not telling me babe? Did he do something else? Because I noticed that something has been bothering you." He probed.

I really didn't want to tell him about it. But now that he was also being attacked, it's high time he knows it.

I cleared my throat." I haven't been entirely truthful babe." I saw him frown at that.

"There has been creepy mails as well. Remember the day you sent me the teddy bear for my drama? Well I got a bouquet of roses that day. I thought it was from you but the note said otherwise." I relayed what happened to him.

"What else happened?" He knows me well enough that there's something more I'm hiding from him.

"When you went for a run last week, I heard the doorbell rang. I knew you knew my passcode so I went to check it instead. I found a note on the floor. It looked like he used the space under the door to push it through." I told him.

I jerked when he slammed the table.

"You should've told me Yue. What if something bad happened to you?!" He looked at me, eyes filled with frustration.

"I'm sorry Dy. I thought it was just a hate mail that's why I didn't tell you about it." I brought my hand on the table and placed it on top of his.

He breathed to calm himself down.

"What did the note say? Where did you put it?" He further asked.

"The first one, I asked jie to discard it. It said that he will make me his, and that he's always watching me. The second one, I kept on my bedside table. He knew that I threw the bouquet away. And I think he's also the same person who's been sending me those creepy messages." I told him, my hands still shivering on the memory.

I felt him squeeze my hand, offering me his comfort.

"Damn it! I'm going to get that bastard behind bars." He said angrily.

"Can you show me the note? I have to tell Min about it. He said we can file an official report if there is enough concrete evidence." He added.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't change a thing Dy. We're actors, they might just treat it as a prank from our haters. I read about it, a lot of actors experience the same thing." I chided him.

"We don't know that. And we could compare the note that was given to you with mine. They have a way to check if it was done by the same person. I don't want to wait for this thing to escalate before doing anything. I don't want you to get hurt." He said worriedly.

"I won't babe. Those are just empty threats. Nothing's going to happen." But it seems like I'm also convincing myself.

"Just please come with me in you're free schedule. Just so we can be sure. Okay? We're just asking Min's opinion first. It's not yet an official report." He convinced me.

I sighed. "Okay. I'm free on Tuesday evening. My mom's going home tomorrow afternoon and I have a lot of interviews and appearances for the next few days. I could come by then." I finally agreed. It's better this way, than to be sorry in the end.

"Great! I'll tell him about it. I'll come pick you up by then. Just call me when you're finished." He said.

"I can take a cab Dy. You're already busy with your own schedule. I can manage on my own." I insisted.

"Nope. Just please do this for my peace of mind. We don't know that guy's capability. I saw what he did with my car through the cctv. It can be just a silly prank but it could also mean that he's really serious about all this stalking. If it is actually the same person." He explained.

"But..." He mouthed 'please' one more time.

"Gosh, alright. you're so overprotective. You know that?" I teased him.

"Well if it comes to you, I really have to be protective." He said softly.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because I love you. Do I need any more reason other than that?" He said. He picked up my hand and place a kiss on top of it.

I caressed his cheek and gave him a soft smile.

"Alright. Let's talk to him next week. If he said we should report it, then we will." I agreed.


	6. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Dylan then dropped me off at my apartment after the talk we had. Before letting me off the car, he grabbed my hand once again.

"Yue, be careful okay? If anything happens, even if it's just a text or note, will you promise that you'll let me know about it?" He turned me to him, emphasizing each word he said.

I nodded. "I promise Dy. Can you do the same for me too? I mean, we're not yet sure it's the same person. But someone's also threatening you. So we both have to be careful." I asked him.

"Yes babe. I promise. I'll text you too." he agreed.

"Can you wait for me for a minute? I'll just get the note from my room." I told him.

He nodded. I went out and entered the building. I quickly dashed to my room and grabbed the crumpled note. I also mentally note to ask my manager where she threw the previous card.

I went back downstairs and brisked walk to the car once again.

Once inside, I looked around once more. I wanted to check if there was someone particularly watching us. Seeing that the place around us are deserted, I turned to Dylan.

"Here's the latest note that I told you about. I'll ask my manager regarding the notecard that came with the bouquet. Maybe she still hasn't discarded it." I handed him the note.

I saw his hand tighten on the wheel when he saw the note.

"I'll run this by Min tomorrow. I'll text you if anything comes up okay? Be careful babe. I love you." He leaned forwars and kissed my lips briefly.

"Love you too. Drive carefully Dy. And don't work yourself too much. You also have a lot on your plate right now, with all the brand promotions you have." I reminded him. I opened the door and waved back at him.

"I'll go home once your inside the building." He said.

I nodded and went back inside the complex.

Once I was in the lobby I came across Zi Yi. She was at the lobby texting someone.

"Ziyi! How are you? I didn't know you also lived here?" I gave her a hug.

"Yue yue! Long time no see. I'm good. I just moved here with my boyfriend a few months ago. How about you, how are you? I heard about Dylan and you. I knew you'll be together even when we were still shooting the MG."She gushed.

I blushed.

"I'm great. Yeah, we sort of got together afterwards. Anyway it was nice seeing you again. Where's your boyfriend anyway?" I asked her.

"Oh he's just getting the car. Why don't we grab dinner some time? That way I can introduce him to the both of you. We have a lot of catching up to do." She offered.

"I'd love that. I'll tell Dylan about it. See you. I miss you!" I hugged her again.

"I miss you more. See you." She said back. I noticed her winced as I let go.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concern filled my voice.

"I'm good. Just a bit sore. I've been working out a lot these past few weeks. Anyway, I have to go Yue. Bye!" She waved at me.

"Bye bye!" It's nice to catch up with your friends even if you've never been with them for a long time. Seeing her brought me back to the memory of me starting out in this industry.

The time when Dylan and I only worried about how we were going to confess our feelings to each other.

The following day was really busy, that although the stalker issue still worried me, I didn't really have time to think much about it during the day.

I read the text that I received from Dylan awhile ago.

 _ **Babe, Min said he'll ask his friend in the police station to check on the handwriting. He said it's almost the same, but we can't be so sure. So he's showing it to the expert one in the station.**_

 _ **Okay babe. Just update me. See you soon.**_

 _ **See you babe. Be careful.**_

I sighed. My manager has just got off from a phone call so I then asked her about the note.

"Jie, remember the roses that was sent to me a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. What about it Yue?"

"Did you manage to throw away the card that went with it?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"I actually kept it. May come in handy if it repeats again." She said. She searched her bag and handed me the said card. I gently took it from her hand, reading the content once again.

"Thanks jie! You're an angel." I told her, smiling despite the bitter taste the note had left me with the memory of its sender.

"Aww shocks. That's too much Yue. Anyway, we have to really sort out the gifts your receive next time. Since you and Dylan announced your relationship, the number actually increased. We may need a new storage unit for them." She said amazed.

"Sorry jie. But thank you for organizing everything." I was really grateful for her. She makes my life as an actress easier to bear. She's one of the people who's been there for me ever since the beginning of my career.

"Don't mention it Yue. You're practically my little sister now. I have to take care of you or I'll face the wrath of the great Dylan Wang." She joked.

I just smiled back. I kept the note in my wallet. If this strengthen the evidence, then I would've to take good care of it.

Friday night was really exhausting for me. We went from one studio to another doing a lot of variety shows. My costar and I were scheduled for a few more appearances, but this day takes the cherry on the top.

Day by Day, then a brief TV guesting for a talk show then a round of interviews.

I asked my manager to just drop me off once we arrived. We both needed to rest because I'll have another full day tomorrow. Upon reaching the lobby, the receptionist handed me a blue gift box.

"Ms. Yue this came in awhile ago."

"Thank you. Did you see the person who sent it?" I curiously asked. Wondering about the contents.

I wanted to be afraid for it may another surprise package from my so called stalker. But it could also be a package from my friends. They usually send me stuffs whenever they go abroad. Wanting to keep the positive vibe, I opted for the latter.

"It was brought here by a delivery man so I don't have any idea about it. I'm sorry Ms. Yue." She apologized.

"That's okay. Thank you anyway." I said to her.

"Glad to be of service Ma'am." She responded.

I looked around for any suspicious person in the lobby but except for the receptionist, the lobby guard and one other food delivery guy, there was no one around.

I brought the package to my apartment, not wanting to attract any attention. After settling my things, I decided to prepare for bed first before opening the box.

Once I was finally done with my nightly routine, I went back to the living room where I left the box.

It was a bit heavy when I carried it awhile ago.

Gathering my courage, I finally manage to open the lid.

My screams got stuck in my throat and tears fell from my eyes as I saw the contents. My hand went immediately to my mouth not believing what I saw. My knees weakened rendering me kneeling on the floor.

There inside the box, on a cream plush blanket nestled a dead white persian cat. Its eyes glassy and wide open from the trauma it had sustained.

I cried hard when I saw that its claws were forcefully removed. Its stomach cut horrifyingly. It's contents nowhere to be found except the remaining blood gushing out from the wound.

I shakingly picked up the card that was placed near its head. Splattered with blood, the note was obviously from my stalker.

 ** _I knew you love cats so I tried to buy one for you. I wanted to pet it but it scratched my arms and almost took out my eye. I had to kill it. But it's the thought that counts right?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _T_**

I vomited whatever was left of the snacks I had this afternoon. Sick to the core due to what happened to the poor innocent cat. He had no right to torture it. Hatred pulled in the pit of my stomach on the psychopath that did this. He must pay for this.

I cried my eyes out. I checked the cat once again, brokenhearted with the poor soul. There was a collar attached to its neck. The name Rosie was inscribed.

So she's a girl. Oh poor Rosie. I grabbed her and snuggled her with the blanket. I closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer and apology. Then brought her back on the box. She was still a bit warm so it's not that long since he killed her.

Still shaken, I dialled Dylan's number, longing for his comforting voice.

He answered after a few rings.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

I sobbed on the phone, still looking at Rosie.

"What's wrong babe? Are you okay?" Dylan asked worriedly.

"Her name's Rosie babe. She's a cute one. She's Rosie and he killed her." I continued to sob.

"Shhh. It's okay. Who's Rosie? Who killed her?" He gently asked.

"She's a persian cat babe. He killed her." I continued to sob.

"Okay, you have to breathe babe. I'm coming right now. Are you home?" He asked. I heard him grabbed his keys.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, wait for me. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't hang up okay?" He reassured me.

"Okay." I tried to stand up and cleared the floor of my stomach's contents.

I was still feeling weak so I laid down on the couch just a few meters from Rosie. A few minutes later I heard the door open.

Dylan went quickly to my side. His hands cupping my face. I sat up and hugged him so tight and sobbed once again.

I felt him tighten the hug and brushed his hand on my back comfortingly.

"Shh.. It's okay babe. Cry it out." He said and place a kiss on top of my head. My sobs died down into quiet sniffles after a few minutes.

Dylan released me but looked at me intently. Searching if I was ready to talk.

"Babe what the hell happened?" He finally asked.

I stood up and pulled him with me towards Rosie. I opened the box and showed him the poor cat. I heard the sharp intake of his breath.

"Fucking hell! Who did this? Is it the same person?" He asked me indignantly. But despite that, he still tenderly arranged the blanket to cover the cat.

I nodded. I handed him the notecard that I kept awhile ago.

"Fucking psychopathic bastard. Did he actually think you will like it?" Dylan said after reading the content. He was beyond furious but I placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Babe, calm down. We need to think about this clearly." I told him softly.

He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Yue. What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"It's not your fault babe. I want to bury her. She doesn't deserve this." I told him.

He nodded. "Okay but let me call Min first. This can be another evidence we can use to catch him." He suggested.

I nodded.

Another evidence but it was no longer a just an object. Now a life has been killed.

 _ **A/N:**_

Plead don't hate me. I also have a cat and I was sad while writing this chapter. ? ﾟﾘﾭ? But it just proves that T is a psychopath.

jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ?


	7. Reports

Dylan called Min while I gathered some materials to bury Rosie. I grabbed a shovel, some flowers and an old blanket.

When I returned to the living room, Dylan was taking pictures of Rosie's body.

"What did Min say?" I asked him.

"He said we needed to take pictures of her body. And to take note when and what exactly happened. I'm giving him this note as well. I'll be back babe. I just need to report this to the security of your building as well." He said.

"Okay, let me grab the first note I got from the stalker." I quickly took the first note out of my wallet and handed it to him as well.

He briefly glanced at it, his hand tightened but deciding that it was an important evidence he quickly tuck it inside his pockets. He then went to the lobby to report the incident.

 _ **Dylan's POV**_

F!ck! F!ck! What in god damn's name is that assh0le doing? I don't know if I'll wait for the police to do their proper investigation or I myself will come after him. I can probably ask Xize's help, my hands are itching to beat the crap out of the stalker.

This f!cker clearly needed to be locked up behind bars. He's been tormenting Yue emotionally and mentally. I saw the bags in her eyes awhile ago. She wasn't really sleeping well, I knew it.

I closed my hands so tight my knuckles turned white, trying to reach for some semblance of control.

Once I reach the lobby, I went straight to the security guard who was monitoring the main lobby.

He quickly greeted me as soon as he saw me approaching.

"Mr. Wang, what seems to be the problem?" He asked noting the frustration in my countenance.

"Can I speak to the head security of this building?" I asked.

"Ah yes, Mr. Wang. Please wait for a few moment, I'll radio the office." He said. I nodded and looked around taking note of the receptionist.

I ambled towards her, deciding to ask her one of the questions that's been bugging my mind.

"Good evening Mr. Wang. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Hi. I just wanted to ask if you're the one on duty when a package arrived for Yue?"

"Yes, sir. It was delivered just a few minutes before Ms. Shen Yue arrived."

"Can you describe the person who brought it?" I further inquired.

"I think so. I told Ms. Shen Yue that it was brought here by a delivery guy. He was around 5 ft. 8 inches tall, wearing the company's uniform with a grey hoodie on top of it. I can't clearly see his face since it was shadowed by his cap." She tried to recall.

"Okay, thank you so much."

"Is there anything wrong with Ms. Shen Yue?" She prodded.

"No. She's fine. Thank you." I said, not wanting outsiders to find out about it.

"You're welcome." She said back and smiled.

"Mr. Wang, Mr. Jang asked if it's okay with you to meet him at his office?" The guard asked.

"Sure. That would be better." I agreed. He led me to the backoffice where the security center was located. The place were exactly the same as Min's except for the potted plants located on every corner of the room.

"Mr. Wang, good evening. I'm Jang Li, head of security. You wanted to talk to me?" He came forward and shook my hand.

"Hi, Mr. Jang. I just wanted to report an incident regarding Yue." I informed him.

"Please just call me Li. Have a seat." He gestured towards one of the couches.

"I'll get straight to the point then. Yue received a package from the lobby awhile ago. She called me up to come by because someone sent her a dead cat. The cat was clearly tortured before being sent to her. There was even a note that came with it."

"She was traumatized because this is the first time that someone sent such gruesome gift to her. Do you actually screen everyone that's coming in and out of this building?" I asked him directly. A bit pissed that such an incident could occur on a supposed to be highly secured complex.

Li grimaced at that, probably disappointed at their security protocol.

"We're very sorry about this Mr. Wang. Is it still in Ms. Yue's apartment? Can I send someone to inspect it?" He inquired.

"Yes. But she wants to bury it. She has a soft spot for cats. So please allow her to do that after the mishap she had just experienced." I requested.

He nodded and motioned the guard that came with me to investigate the package.

"We are truly embarassed by this Mr. Wang. Was there any other time that something unusual happened?" He prodded.

"As a matter of fact yes. I just heard this from Yue a few days ago. She had actually received notes from the same person. He was actually able to come up and slide the note under her door. That's why I'm asking, are you properly screening all the person that comes and goes here?" I asked. I was barely controlling my anger since this was already the second time the stalker had managed to rattle Yue, right in her very own home.

"We do Mr. Wang. We are very strict when it comes to that. However, I believe some of our employees are not following the protocol. I deeply apologized fir that. Can Ms. Yue remember when was the note left? That way we can investigate about it. We will do our best to resolve this matter." He reassured.

I sighed.

"We actually plan on making an official report about this. But because of our busy schedule, it has somehow escalated to this. Yue has a stalker threatening and following her around. We should've probably given you a heads up as well. But a similar incident has happened with me. I can connect you with my apartment's head of security, Mr. Huang Min. He was the one who is currently helping us on this matter. He would tell you all the details." I handed him Min's business card.

"Thank you for this Mr. Wang. We weren't aware that such thing was already happening with Ms. Shen Yue. Rest assured that we will tighten the security around here. I'll coordinate with Mr. Huang regarding this matter. Again, we apologize." He bowed his head.

"Please do. I'll leave it to your hands Li. Sorry about my rash behavior as well. I'm just really worried about Yue's safety." I was really angry but this is not the time to act impulsively without even thinking.

"I completely understand Mr. Wang. We also prioritize the safety of our clients. We will update you as soon as we can." He added.

"Thank you. By the way, the receptionist that is currently on duty is actually the one who received the package. She have the description of the guy who delievered it. I hope that'll help." I informed him.

"It will. Thank you Mr. Wang." He said.

I nodded and went back to Yue's apartment.

 _ **Yue's POV**_

One of the security guards came up awhile ago.

"Good evening Ms. Shen Yue. I was informed that a package was sent to you? Mr. Jang, our head of security asked if I could investigate it first before you bury it?" He asked.

"Good evening. Sure come on in. Here's the box that was sent to me." I pointed him towards the package.

"Just give me a few minutes ma'am and I'll be done." He informed me.

I nodded. And quietly waited for him to finish examining the item.

He inspected and gently prodded Rosie's body. He also took pictures like what Dylan did.

Speaking of which, he arrived just before the guard completed his task.

"Ms. Shen, Mr. Wang we'll be further investigating this matter. I'm really sorry about this." He bowed to the both of us.

"It's alright. Just please, can you screen all gifts that are addressed to me next time? I don't want this to happen again. I'm allowing you to open it before handing it to me."

"Sure thing Ms. Shen. I'll notify Mr. Jang about it. We will try our very best to avoid a repeat of this incident." He promised.

I nodded.

"Thank you." Dylan and I said.

"Goodbye Ms. Shen, Mr. Wang." With that the guard left.

I sighed.

"How was your talk with Mr. Jang?" I turned to ask Dylan.

"It was okay. He'll coordinate with Min. We have to catch your stalker as soon as we can. In the mean time, we have to inform your management about this babe. They also need to know about this." He suggested.

"I know. I'll go to the main office with jie tomorrow in my free time." I reassured him.

"I could go with you." He offered.

"You're too busy already. What you did here is already enough, babe. I'll be fine." I told him.

"You can lean on me you know that right? We're in this together, Yue. So if anything bothers you, even if it's a petty one, don't ever hesitate to call me. Okay babe?" He asked.

"I will." I agreed.

"You promise?" He clarified.

"I promise." I really do. I felt him ruffle my hair comfortingly.

"Can you wait for me a minute? I'll just arrange Rosie's body."

"Sure babe. Take your time."

And I did. Because no innocent animal deserved what he has done. He'll pay for this one way or another.


	8. The Burial

I gently covered Rosie again. I swaddled her in the old blanket I got, then I placed the flowers I got beside her. Finally I placed her back in the box and closed it.

I then got a small cardboard and wrote her name on it. Then I pasted it on top of the box.

"Are you ready?" Dylan asked walking towards me.

"Yeah."

He carried the box and we went down to the parking lot. We both decided to bury her on the woods near the park.

We drove for a few more minutes and after reaching the woods, Dylan went ahead and dug a small pit. Then I handed him the box to bury Rosie.

Goodbye little Rosie. I'm sorry. You didn't have to go through that but I hope you're happy now wherever you are.

I whispered in the air. A few stray tears escaping from my eyes. Then I helped Dylan cover her small grave.

We then went back to his car.

"How are you feeling?" Dylan turned to ask me.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for doing this babe." I looked at him.

"I know how you really love cats babe. They're like your kids." He told me softly.

I nodded, unable to speak due to the overwhelming emotions I felt.

He ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry. We'll adopt one. You haven't had pets in awhile right?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah. Ever since I left home to work here in Beijing. I still have cats there but it's not like I can bring them with me. I've been really busy then." I said.

"Then we'll also bring them here, since we can both take turns to take care of them now." He suggested.

"I'd love that." I finally smiled.

"Let's go home so you can rest. You had enough worries for today." He started the car and we drove back.

"I'm not leaving you alone in your apartment. So you're staying with me for now. Is that okay babe?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah. Can we drop by my apartment first? I need to grab some things. Then we can go."

I also didn't want to go home yet. The memories of what happened awhile ago will keep on replaying on my mind. I won't be able to sleep, I'm sure of it. To top it all off, my stalker might just be lurking around, silently enjoying my fear and pain.

When we arrived back at my apartment, Dylan looked around the area, before driving to the parking lot. He the turned off the car's engine.

"You don't have to come babe. I'll be really quick." I reassured him.

"I'll come with you. I have a feeling your stalker keeps hanging out near your neighborhood." He said leaving no room for argument.

When we arrived in front of my door, Dylan stopped me from entering first.

"Wait here first. I need to check the place again." He said protectively.

He held my hand as I waited behind him. Entering the passcode, he slowly went inside and looked around. He bent forward and picked up another note. Probably sent in the same way the stalker did before.

"F!ck, he's actually here. I don't know how he keeps on getting pass your security." He said quickly pocketing the recent letter.

He pulled me as we went inside. Finally releasing our breaths once we were sure that the place was clear.

"We have to go. Just grab whatever clothes or important documents you need. We can buy your other essentials on the way. You can't stay here, you need to lie low for a few days babe." He said to me.

To be honest, I completely agree with him. My stalker doesn't seem to be afraid at all. We had just reported the incident but he managed to come here again.

"I'll be really quick, Dy." I told him. I went straight to my room and grab whatever clothes I could put my hands on and stuff it in one of my suitcases. I also grabbed my essentials and beauty products. The drama and movie scripts, contracts and my laptop followed.

Whatever clothes or things I still needed, I'll just ask my manager to come fetch it with me next time.

Dylan then helped me carry it, in just a few minutes we were back to the lobby.

"I'll just ask for Li's contact no. I need to tell him about this." He said and went straight to the receptionist.

He easily got the information and we headed back towards his car. Everything was happening so fast. It was nearing midnight, but it seems like my life has completely toppled over ever since the incident awhile ago. The only constant rock I can hold on to right now is Dylan. I can't bear to involve my family in this.

We quickly pulled away from the parking lot towards Dylan's apartment in Sanlitun.

I saw him key in Li's number and wore his bluetooth headset to call him.

"Hi Li. This is Dylan. I just wanted to inform you that Yue won't be staying in her apartment for awhile. A new note was left in her apartment. It seems that the stalker is just inside the building." He said through the headset.

There was silence as he listened to his answer.

"I agree. I don't know how he does that but please keep this matter in the down low. What matter's is that Yue is safe." He said back.

"Okay thank you. I'll talk to you soon." He hanged up.

"Is everything alright?" I inquired.

"It's a mess. They're trying to investigate about it. They had the same suspicion that the stalker was inside the building this whole time. Their security is tight so they're wondering how it happened." He informed me.

Fear was starting to cut into my mind again. I gripped my handbag so hard, wanting to hold onto something.

"It'll be alright babe. Min's just waiting for the both of us, once your schedules are cleared, we can make an official report in the police station." He grabbed my hand and squeeze it. Trying to give me some form of assurance.

"I hope this will be the last time he hurts something or someone. I can take the notes, but what he did tonight is completely over the line." I told him shakingly.

"I know babe. Believe me. I want him to be taken care of. They're all doing their best to catch him." He told me.

"I know." I agreed, though deep inside, bits and pieces of doubts are still gnawing at me.

My phone suddenly vibrated. I opened it, just to see another message coming from a different number.

 _ **Time's up Love. Did you like my little surpise? I can't seem to keep away from you. ?ￂﾠ**_

And another surpise attack was thrown at me. I wonder if my stalker will ever have enough. Dylan briefly glanced at me, noticing my sudden silence.

"What is it babe?" He asked curiously.

"It's another text message from him. I'll just delete it." I told him.

"Don't. That's another proof. That may help the cops to detect his whereabouts." He advised.

"But it's from an unknown number."

"We'll leave that to the experts." He sighed.

"How do you know so much about this anyway? Is it because of your action movies?" I asked, trying to find a different topic. The stalker is already trying to invade my life, I have the control of whether I will let him affect me or not.

He snorted. "I wish. Well it somehow helps. But I actually started researching about it ever since you and I had a surprise from the sh1thead. And Min really helped me a lot." He revealed.

"Language Dy. But I'm glad you learned these things. I didn't even know the first thing to do the moment I got those creepy gifts. It's either I get frozen in fear, or I cry." I murmured.

"Sorry, but the psychopath deserves every curse words on my dictionary. And that's a normal reaction to threats babe. Don't blame yourself for that. Stalker feeds on those things, he wanted that kind of reaction from you." He explained.

"Well I shouldn't give him the satisfaction in the first place. It's egging him on ever since this started."

"Stalkers like him shouldn't even be free to roam around. But that's the thing, you can never know what goes on in a person's mind. They may look normal on the outside but completely off in the inside." He replied back.

"I just wish this all stop you know? Bad things happened ever since all of it started. All I wanted was to have a normal life as I can get despite being in the limelight. But bad things do happen." I mused.

"Bad things do happen even to good people, but that doesn't mean life doesn't go on. Look at you still smiling and working for your passion and your fans despite everything that's been happening. That's your way of showing him that you're not affected by him at all." He encouraged.

"And that's why he keeps on bothering and threatening me. It's because he wanted me to be paralyzed because of him." I'm getting Dylan's opinion of him.

"Exactly. But you're strong enough to keep going. So screw the bastard. You're the Nation's Little Fairy. Blast him with your f!cking pixie dust." He teased.

I smiled. "I quite like pixie dust." We both laughed heartily.

We finally arrived at his place. He helped me arranged my things. I already have some clothes in his closet but it's usually just for overnight stay. I texted my manager to pick me up at his place tomorrow morning.

 _ **Sure thing Yue. I'll pick you up at 9am. Goodnight!**_

 _ **Copy that. Goodnight jie. See you tomorrow.**_

Dylan and I both got ready for bed.

While he was on the shower, I quickly opened the note that was hidden in his pocket.

 _ **Curiosity actually killed the cat. Sorry Love.**_

 _ **-T**_

I placed it back on Dylan's pocket. Men like my stalker deserved any punishment they could get.

We finally lied down after a few minutes. He pulled me towards him, making sure I was nestled in his embrace. My head snuggled in his chest. A place that has always been warm and comforting no matter the circumstance.

"Hey Dy, I forgot to tell you. I bumped into Ziyi the other night. She's on the same building as me. She's living there with her boyfriend. She said we should grab some dinner sometime." I told him.

"That would be nice. We can't even date right now because of the psycho." He said.

"I know, I needed a bit of normalcy. So I'm glad she offered." I sighed. He nodded.

"You know I'll do everything in my power to protect you right?" He whispered softly changing the subject.

"I know Dy. You've always been really protective when it came to me." I answered back.

"Good. Because whatever happens, I want you to believe in me." He said.

"I always do. But I don't want you to hurt yourself. So promise me that you're not coming after him on your own okay? Leave it to the authorities." I begged him.

He just sighed. "Sleep babe. You've been through a lot today. You need to get some rest." He placed a kiss on my lips, distracting me from the thing that I have asked him to do.

I responded back eagerly. But we both had to separate for some air.

"We better get to sleep before this thing escalates." He said teasingly.

I punched his chest.

"Behave Dy!" I warned him.

"I know. I know. Not for another 2 years." He reiterated my demand for 7 years before something happens between us.

I blushed so hard.

"Goodnight babe." He muttered.

"Goodnight." I answered back. This guy will truly be the death of me.


	9. Investigation

I didn't know how long I was asleep, but I was woken up by a painfilled scream and Dylan's voice demanding for me to wake up.

"Yue, wake up it's just a dream. Babe, I'm here." I felt him embracing me so hard. That's when I realized that there were tears in my eyes and I was covered in sweat.

My brain was still foggy but as seconds passed, the memory of the nightmare came back.

I dreamt of bloody hands reaching out for me. I was running but it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.

Every time I turned around to look back, the hands crept closer and closer to me.

Suddenly I stumbled and fell to the ground. When I looked down, I saw what had caused me to fall. Roses, hundreds of them filled with thorns. Some of it even tore through my skin.

I felt a hand grabbing one of my ankle, pulling me back. And a voice that kept saying 'I got you now.' over and over again. I desperately grabbed onto something but ended up getting my hands scratch by the thorns.

I thrashed trying to get away but the hands had a strong grip of me and pulled me under a dark pit. And that's when I screamed so loud.

I cried, finally coming out of the hellish dream I had. My breathing was erratic as if I was fighting for air. Dylan kept murmuring comforting words on my ear.

"Shh. It's just a dream babe. You're here, you're okay." He hugged me tight and rubbed circles on my back.

"Breathe babe. Just breathe." He instructed. I did as he told and slowly got my breathing back to normal.

I felt shivers wracking my body, after the hysterics that I experienced. It has been awhile ever since I got a proper sleep, but I ended up having another nightmare.

"I thought he got me Dy. I got caught and was being pulled back." I weakly said.

"It's only a dream babe. It's not real. He will never get you. I'll make sure of that." He reassured me.

I just kept quiet and waited until the after effects of the bad dream completely faded.

"I'll just go get some water for you." Dy said leaving for a few seconds.

I laid on my back and did some breathing exrcises.

You're okay Yue. You're strong. You can't let him get to you. You can't ever let him have the satisfaction of you living in fear. You are more than that.

I gave myself a pep talk. Trying to dissuade the negative feelings and thoughts.

Dy went back and handed me a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked voice filled with worry. I felt him brushed his fingers on my undereye.

"You haven't been sleeping well Yue. I saw how tired you have been." He observed. I can never hide anything from him.

"I kept having nightmares of someone stabbing me. I couldn't really sleep well." I admitted.

"Do you need some sleeping pills?" He asked.

"No. No pills. I'll fall asleep after a few minutes so it doesn't matter. What time is it anyway?" I asked, noting the exhaustion in his face.

"It's just 4am." He told me.

"What time is your event today?" I asked, wondering if he has enough time to rest.

"It's still in the afternoon. Around 2pm."

"Okay. Go back to sleep babe. I'll be okay. I just need to distract myself for a few minutes." I moved to grab my phone but he stopped me.

"I have a better idea." He grabbed his phone and earphones. He placed one of the earbuds on me and the other on him.

I heard the beginning words of an english audiobook. I looked at him curiously.

"This works everytime for me. I just play it and I'm knocked out in a few minutes. No dreams or nightmares at all." He smiled at me, then place his hand on my head, repeatedly brushing my hair.

I fell asleep to the sensation of his touch and the drone of the female's voice teaching about the subject-verb agreement. No nightmares and dreams just like be said. And probably wake up with my English language good.

I was woken up by the faint snore coming from Dylan. The faint sunlight illuminating his handsome features. I smiled, for once, I was able to sleep soundly without fearing for my security.

I slowly sat up on the bed and went straight to the kitchen. I prepared some wanton noodles for our breakfast then went ahead to get ready for another tiring day.

I went back to Dylan's bedroom to wake him up. Sitting beside him, I leaned forward and hugged him.

"Babe, you need to wake up. You need to eat some breakfast. I need to leave in an hour." I murmured on his chest.

He stirred for a moment and just went back to sleep.

I peppered him kisses starting from his chest going up to his chin and unto his lips.

"Wakey wakey Didi." I kept on smacking his lips. I felt his arms surround me, returning my kiss. I looked at him and his eyes were now finally open.

"Morning babe!" He said in a gruff voice.

"Morning sunshine. Get up, the noodles are getting soggy." I pulled him up. He complied and we went to the dining area to eat.

After a few minutes my manager arrived to pick me up.

"I gotta go babe! Love you!" I pecked his lips while he was tidying up the place.

"Be careful okay? Love you too." He reminded me.

Once inside the van, I quickly turned to my manager and told her what happened starting from the note left on my apartment to Rosie's dead body last night.

"Why didn't you tell me Yue? And this wasn't the first time. It's my job to take care of this things for you."

"I'm sorry jie. Initially I really just wanted to ignore it, but things escalated quickly because of what happened last night. And Dylan and I already have plans to report it on Tuesday." I explained to her.

"But with what happened, we really need to inform the management regarding this matter. This concerns your safety Yue, this isn't just some prank anymore. What if he's planning something even sinister than that?" She suggested.

"I know jie. Can we meet them later? I want to personally tell them about it."

"I'll call the main office. Il tell them it's a very urgent matter."

She then proceeded to call them up and informed them about the current situation I was in.

"They'll meet with us this evening. In fact, they said that the head of security of your apartment and Dylan's will also come by. They already gave the management a heads up. That was very nice of them. 2 police investigators are even joining the meeting." My manager said.

"I guess I won't have to drop by the police station on Tuesday anymore." I said to her.

I have a commercial to shoot today for an ad, and a quick event to promote Khiel's once more. Minutes turn to hours, and before I knew it we were on the ride towards my management, Mantra Pictures.

Upon arriving, we were led by the boss' assistant to one of the conference rooms.

When we entered, Min, Li together with what I presume were the investigators were already there.

Dylan and his manager were sitting on the opposite side of them. I quickly sat beside him, feeling his hand grabbing mine under the table.

I knew he was asking if I was alright. So I turned to him and nodded my head. My manager sat beside me.

The boss and the PR team was sitting at the end of the table, overseeing the meeting.

"Okay since everyone's already here, let's start this meeting. Basically you're telling me that there is a stalker on the loose that is constantly following and threatening, one of our talents, Shen Yue." The boss started.

"Yes sir. It has come to our attention when Mr. Wang reported an incident done to his private property. Upon our initial investigation, the stalker of Ms. Yue came up." Min answered.

"With regards to the actual police investigation, we were waiting for Ms. Yue's schedule availability before any reports are made. She had opted to personally make a complaint herself." Min added.

"However, in light of the situation that had risen last night, as head of security we decided to inform the authorities beforehand. As well as your managament." Li explained.

"This is Officer Daniel and Officer Shawn, they're my previous colleagues in the police department. They are the ones assigned to your case. Ms. Shen Yue, we will be here if you want to file an official report." Min introduced his friends to us.

"And how sure are you that this is acrually a work of a stalker and not just some overly crazed fan of hers?" My boss inquired.

"That's why we're here to investigate. Ms. Shen Yue, Mr. Wang we would like to each talk to you individually regarding the sequence of the events that had happened. Have you both made a decision to file this under criminal offense?" Daniel asked.

We both nodded.

"Yes. I think it's high time that this person is imprisoned. I initially thought that this was just a harmless prank." I explained.

And boy was I completely off the target. At this rate, I think he's capable of doing something worse. I just hope nobody else falls victims of his sick obsession.


	10. Don't Trust Anyone

"It is alright to think so Ms. Yue. Most of this cases started as a simple prank but some lead to an unfortunate ending." Officer Shawn informed us.

Unfortunate, subtly saying that the victim may either get hurt or worse, die. I gulped down the sudden fear that threatened to grip me.

"Stalking is considered as a form of harassment which is a criminal offence. This causes an alarm or distress towards the victims, limiting their sense of freedom. Hence, what Ms. Yue has experienced. It's part of personal and domestic violence and is punishable by law." He added.

"And what about the the incident with my car? Will it also help to further prosecute him?" Dylan asked.

"With regards to your case Mr. Wang, it is what we call a stalking by proxy. Since you are connected to Ms. Yue, the stalker is finding ways to threaten her by attacking the people close to her. That's why you were targeted as well." He further explained.

"Okay, I'm willing to testify about this, in the event that the stalker is finally caught." Dylan said, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"That would be of great help once this case is placed on the trial court but for the mean time let's catch the suspect first. Anyway, the pieces of evidence that you had given Min is already a great place to start." Daniel said to Dylan and I.

"You can freely use the other conference room for your questions with Dylan and Yue. Whatever else you need, our company is willing to provide just so we can quickly resolve this issue. We are primarily concerned with the safety of our talent." The boss offered.

"Thank you sir. We will do our best in investigating this matter. Let's all work together to stop this criminal before he does something even worse." Shawn said.

"In the mean time, while the investigation is ongoing is it possible that you'll be able to provide a personal bodyguard for Ms. Yue? We can also coordinate with him, that way we can ensure that no further attacks are made by the suspect." Daniel suggested.

"That's a great idea. Let me contact our security agency for that." My boss said.

Dylan and I were interrogated in separate rooms. I tried to recall all the events that had happened and possible persons I could think of, who might be connected to the stalking. But since I am a celebrity, it's a bit hard to narrow it down. But still Shawn carefully listed whatever points I made, assuring me that it will be of help in their investigation.

"Can you think of a friend or an acquaintance who might have done this? Or have ordered someone to threaten you?" He asked me.

"No. Most of my friends are actors, they're too busy for that. And the ones from Hunan, I seldom contact." I answered after mentally going through the list of my friends.

"Okay. But one thing is important right now Ms. Yue. YOU CAN'T TRUST ANYONE. Aside from the support you have now. This stalker might have been watching you from the sidelines, or he might unknowingly be near you all this time. I'm not telling you this to scare you but it is to warn you." He cautioned me.

"At this point in time, we're not really sure about the motive of the suspect. So we have to be extra vigilant." He explained.

"Thank you, officer Shawn." I said.

We went back to the main coference room after an hour.

Li walked towards me. "Ms. Yue hello I'm the head of security of your apartment building. Again I'm so sorry about what happened. We are strengthening the security of the complex as we speak. But till this gets resolve, I think it's best for you stay with Mr. Wang first." He said to me.

"Hi Li. Nice to meet you. It is an unforeseen event that has happened. I understand that you were also unaware of my stalker. But thank you for doing your best." I shook his hands.

The boss then went back at the head of the table.

"I've already contacted the security agency, they said a personal bodyguard will be provided to Yue starting in two days." he informed them.

"That's great. We may also need the complete information of Ms. Yue's schedule." Daniel requested.

"I'll email them to you right away." My manager said.

"We're just worried about the discretion of the investigation. With the media and all, this could turn into a frenzy with just a simple spark. We don't want any scandal on top of what Yue's been already dealing with right now." My boss voiced out his concern.

"Don't worry sir. We will be discreet with the investigation. Cases like this are sensitive, the stalker may also flee the moment he finds out about this. Ms. Yue can continue to work normally. Wherever she is, the stalker will surely be just around the area quietly observing." Shawn reassured him.

I shivered at the thought of being silently watched as if being studied in a microscope. Except this case, it isn't done by a scientist. It is being done by a psychotic person.

"So I will be a guinea pig then?" I stammered out.

The officers flinched.

"No. You're not a guinea pig. But this is necessary to be able to catch him. Don't worry Ms. Yue. We will be in constant contact with your personal bodyguard.

I nodded.

"Can you assure me of her safety, officer?" Dylan asked, placing his arm around me, providing me some semblance of comfort.

"We will do our best." Daniel said.

I hope their best is enough to stop him, whoever the hell he is. The thoughts echoed in my mind.

Dylan and I went back together in his apartment.

"Well that went fast. Now we actually have something against him. I just hope they get that bastard as soon as possible." Dylan said while we were lounging at his couch.

His arm surrounded me securely in his embrace.

"Babe, do you think it might just be a threat because of someone hating on me?" I asked him, wondering about his thought on the matter.

"Honestly? That pyscho is completely obsessed with you, babe. From the notes and threats, it would take so much time for someone to orchestrate such thing just to scare you. All our friends are busy with their own lives to begin with." He rationalized.

"I guess you're right. It's just that Shawn warned me to be careful of the people around me. He said he might just be there, he might actually be near me at times. But I was unaware of it." I told him. Dylan is one of the person I trusted the most. If all else fail, I knew he would still be there for me.

"He has a point though. You have to be vigilant from now on. Not because you fear him, but because now you have the power to put him behind bars. I'm here for you all the way Yue. I know you're scared, but I also know that you're strong enough to overcome this ordeal." He encouraged me.

"Thanks babe. For always making me see things in a different light. You make me a better person, you know that?" I planted a brief kiss on his lips.

"That goes both ways babe. I won't be the Dylan Wang that I am now, if you weren't there beside me all the time." He said back.

"Tell you what, ever since this stalker thing started, we never really had the chance to enjoy each other's company. So tonight, we're going to do all the things that you want. So what is it? A foot massage? Movie night? Game night?" He turned to me, wiggling his eyebrows at the same time.

I snorted.

"You're such a kid you know that? But tonight I want game night. Specifically, video games." I grinned sadistically. Guess we still are childish.

"Oh. You're on babe! Losers get to do anything the winner demands." He suggested excitedly.

"Are you a kid? Na-uh. Losers will just cook breakfast for 1 week." I argued back.

"Boo... That's so boring babe." He teased.

"What else do you have in mind then?" I dared him. Raising my eyebrows at him.

A few rounds of left for dead and silent hill video game later... I, Shen Yue lost to Wang He di.

Damn it.

"Ugh.. Harder babe." Dylan groaned.

"There, a bit on the left side." He directed.

I slapped his back.

"Ay! I told you we should just go to a spa for a massage instead. Why do you keep on asking me to give you one?" I complained.

"We made a deal, loser grants the winner's wish." He reminded while lying on his stomach. I was straddling his back trying to give him a back massage.

"Idiot. You could've wish for any other things like a gift or something."

Didn't you want the latest model of Nike's basketball shoes?" I urged him, trying to change his mind.

He ducked his head in one of the pillows, as if surrendering.

"I can buy that on my own. Ijustwantyourmassage." He muttered on the pillow, making it hard to understand.

"You want what?" I clarified.

He suddenly turned disrupting my balance. I ended up falling on the side of his bed. He quickly secured me with his arms.

"I said I just want your massage." He reiterated.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Does every little thing need to have a reason?" He asked me back.

"Yeah. I think so."

"I just miss you pampering me every once in awhile." He said shyly while pouting. Ears turning a deep shade of red.

"Aiyo... You're so clingy babe. If they see the famous action star acting like this, it'll be the end of your reputation." I ruffled his hair.

"I don't care. Just pamper the hell out of me. F!ck my reputation. I want some lovin' from my girlfriend." He demanded.

"Alright alright. Jeez you're like a baby. You're 25 already babe, just to remind you. Come on, lie on your stomach once again. I'll give you a special treatment." I said to him, finally giving in.

He grinned childishly and kissed my lips. "Thanks babe!"

Later that night we finally fell into a deep sleep tangled in each other's arms. It was in the middle of the night, that I was again awoken from my slumber.

At first I thought it was because of a nightmare. But I distinctly heard a series of footsteps coming from the hallway. It echoes throughout the olace beecause of the silence.

My breath hitched as panic was slowly waking up my sleep deprived mind.

I kept quiet trying to listen for more sound. Could he have found out the actual location of Dylan's apartment as well?

The footsteps stopped for a second. I glanced below the door, trying to see if the intruder was walking around outside. I could easily see the shadows even when I was bed.

My eyes widened, the light that was supposed to be reflected on the floor through the seam, was blocked by a shadow that was unmistakably standing on the other side of the bedroom door.

A/N:

Sorry about the legal stuff guys. I'm not a lawyer or anything. I just read some articles from the net regarding Stalking. So forgive me if there are errors on the story.

Anyway hope you liked this chapter.

Warning: This is actually the longest story I have written.

jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ?


	11. Killer Heels

I am usually paralyzed by terror but right at this moment, it was like my body went into a flight mode. The shadow left, and footsteps sounded once again. I turned to Dylan trying to wake him up as quietly as I could.

"Babe... Babe wake up. Someone's outside." I shook him and whispered near his ear. He didn't even stir. He was so exhausted from his event and the meeting awhile ago. I doubt I'll be able to wake him up easily now.

"Babe. Come on. Wake up." I tried once again to no avail. He just groaned lightly and fell back to sleep.

I then slowly slid away from the bed. I looked around for something sharp that can be used as a weapon. I ended up grabbing my stilettos, they call it killer heels for a reason. Well I hope it does the job. I held it tight and walked carefully towards the door.

I then leaned my head on it, the intruder stopped walking. I silently open the door and quickly crept outside. The only light that was on, was the lampshade in the living room. The rest of the place was shrouded in darkness.

I almost shrieked when I heard a clutter coming from the kitchen.

Steeling my muscles despite the loud thumping of my heart, I tiptoed towards it. I held up the pointed heel, ready to pounce the moment I get a visual of the person.

When I was almost at the doorway, I could see the silhouette of the intruder rummaging inside the refrigerator. I wondered what he was looking for in it.

My view of him was limited by the door of the fridge. It was a man judging by the structure of the body.

Here goes nothing.

I run so fast towards the man and threw the full force of my body on the door of the fridge, trapping his arms inside.

I raised both of my arms and was about to hit him with my heel, when I heard him cry out in pain.

"Oww! Dude! Why are you so violent?! I was just looking for some beer!" I heard Xize's voice cry out. I finally saw his face illuminated by the open fridge.

My knees buckled as the adrenaline ran out from my body.

"What the fa?! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE XIZE?!" I shouted.

"Yue? You're staying with Dy? What's going on?" He squinted at me, holding up his injured hand.

Suddenly the lights opened and in comes Dylan still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's with all the noise?" He asked.

"So now you're awake?!" I told him sarcastically. "I was trying to wake you up awhile ago. I heard noises outside. I thought it was an intruder. Turns out it was only Xize." I explained to him.

He looked at me, then at the discarded heel beside me.

"You didn't think of calling the police? Well we know for now that it's Xize. But why in the world did you try to go out alone? And with a shoe. Really babe? What were you planning? Knock him out with a heel?" He chastised me.

"Well I'm sorry! I panicked, I was thinking I need to protect the both of us since you're deep asleep. I thought the stalker was planning to kill us both." I told him bitterly.

Xize was looking at the both of us. Completely dumbfounded.

"You could've have gotten hurt Yue!" Dylan shouted. I jumped, shocked at his outburst.

He never shouted this way before. This was the first time he screamed at me with so much frustration and anger. I guess the stalker thing is taking its toll on us.

I sobbed, suddenly tired of all that's been happening. I just want this to stop once and for all.

Dylan realized that what he said had hurt me, and I also realized that I've somehow worried him. It was clear he was really afraid for my wellbeing and we just couldn't voice that out. Not without worrying each other so much.

"I'm sorry babe." Dy walked towards me to lift me up and embraced me.

Xize cleared his throat. "Uhm, I don't mean to interrupt. But what the hell is happening here? I came by to let off some steam since Jiaqi and I had a fight. But it looks like you guys need it more than I do." Xize piped up.

"It's a long story bro. I'll tell you about it. I'll just help Yue to bed." Dylan told him.

I was still sobbing.

"I'm sorry about that Xize. Is Jiaqi okay?" I asked in between sobs.

"It's alright Yue. She's okay just a little argument. But you're clearly not. Go get some rest." Xize told me.

I nodded. Dylan supported me with his arm as we walked back towards the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you babe. I didn't mean it. I just, I got so scared when I woke up and you weren't there. I don't want anything at all to happen to you." Dylan said as he guided me to bed.

"I know babe. I'm sorry too. I guess we just wanted to protect each other badly. Truth is Dy, I'm scared. I'm scared that he'll end up hurting you too because of his obsession with me." I admitted to him. He sat beside me and hugged me tightly.

"I know babe. But he won't. I can handle myself babe. I know how to fight. But please Yue, don't make any rash actions like that again. Can you trust me enough to protect you? I know I failed this time. But please let me, babe." He begged me.

I looked down and nodded. Still scared for his safety as well.

"If something like this happens again, and I hope to God it won't. Don't ever face him by yourself. Run away. Call me or the police immediately. Promise me babe."

"I promise."

"Go back to sleep. I'll be right back. I'll just have a chat with Xize. Guess he needed some help with Jiaqi." He said.

"Tell him to buy Jiaqi's favorite food. As many as he can. It works everytime." I told him.

"I will."

I laid down and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." He muttered.

"Love you too babe."

Dylan's POV

I quietly left the room after talking with Yue. I don't like this. Not being able to do anything for her. Not being able to protect her from her fears. I'm her boyfriend damn it!

I turned to the living room to see Xize looking at me curiously. He was holding an ice pack on his arms. Yue probably did a number on him. One of his eyebrow raised, wondering about my actions.

"What's up dude, had a fight again?" I asked him. I sat on the opposite couch of him, snatching one of the beers from the table, I took a swig.

"Yeah. But it was a small argument about food this time. I just wanted to give her some space. Told her she could have a girls night out and I'll crash at your place instead." He answered.

I nodded.

"Yue said you should buy Jiaqi's favorite food as many as you can. Work like magic everytime." I passed Yue's advise.

"I already did." Xize said.

"At least that's the only thing you're worried about."I voiced out my sentiments.

"What's with you anyway? Never seen the both of you act like that before. I mean Yue almost took out my eye with her heels!" Xize said.

"Small but terrible isn't she? Well about that, yue has a stalker." I told him.

"Stalker? As in like an obsessed fan or something?" He clarified.

"Not just obsessed. He follows her everywhere, he even knows about her apartment. He was able to pass her some notes through the space under her door." I told him all that had happened from he bouquet, messages, my car and the dead cat.

"F!ck man. That's seriously messed up."

"You said it. The bastard's a psycho. Yue's been given a personal bodyguard now, and the stalker is being investigated by the police."

"Well that escalated quickly." He mused.

"About that. Do you possibly know any private investigator?" I asked him. I can't take any chances.

"Yeah. Why? You said that the stalker's already reported to the police."

"I know. But I just remembered what Yue said awhile ago. About not trusting anyone. I want whoever gets close to Yue right now to be investigated." I told him.

"Then why did you tell me about this?" He wondered.

"Idiot. You're one of our most trusted friend. I meant I want the people she works with to be investigated. Even her manager, her personal bodyguard, the receptionist on her apartment, her stylist and anyone who works close to her. Officer Shawn said that he might be just around her all this time." I voiced out my thoughts.

"This is the only thing I can do for now to protect her. If it was only for me, I would want that bastard to be killed right away. But there are laws we have to follow." I added.

"I get it bro. I think we can arrange that, I know someone. But he works for high profile people. So I'll try my best to ask him. If it was Jiaiqi in Yue's place, I would've lost my sh!t already. It's a good thing you're still thinking rationally."

"Thanks bro. I'm almost at my wits end with all the sh!t that's been going on. But Yue is a one tough woman. All I can do is just be there for her and protect her." I mused.

"Well that's why she's our strong strong. Anyway, you need to rest dude. You're like a walking zombie." He teased.

"Thanks man. I needed the boost." I told him sarcastically.

"Anytime man. I'll keep myself at home." He retorted.

"Yeah yeah. I hope the bed bugs bite." I bite back.


	12. Gala Horror

The following days were quite uneventful. For me uneventful means the absence of a suprise visit from a stalker.

These days I'm not even sure what a normal day means.

My manager introduced me to my personal bodyguard awhile ago.

"Yue, this is Mike. He will be your personal bodyguard from now on. His job will be to accompany you anywhere you go and will check every premises before you enter. The only time he will not be there is when you're inside the apartment, but he's still needs to do a perimeter check every once in awhile. Since you're staying with Dylan, they also got him a place just near his building. Anything happens, he's just one call away." She gestured towards him.

"Hi Ms. Shen Yue, it's nice meeting you although under this circumstance. I will do my best to protect and guard you from the threat of your stalker." Mike said. He was tall, tanned and appeared to have a foreign blood. Judging by his features, it seemed that he has half-Chinese blood. He was wearing the usual suit and tie worn by the bodyguards in the movies.

"Hi Mike. Please just call me, Yue. It's nice to meet you too. I'll leave my protection under your care." I shook his hands which had a strong grip and roughened probably by the nature of his work.

His posture was in constant alert, eyes darting here and there, quietly observing for any signs of danger. I hope the stalker won't be able to get pass his defenses.

"Now that the introduction is done let's head over to your next schedule. You have a photoshoot and interview with Elle then a gala for a fundraising event at 8pm. Your dress had arrived, we'll just get ready in one of the hotel rooms prepared for you."My manager briefed me.

"Thanks jie." We quickly traveled to the next location. Mike was silently following, it was as if he was my shadow. It actually appeased the paranoia I felt because of my stalker.

"Thank you for your hardwork today Yue. We took a bunch of great photos. I'll send you a copy once it's done okay?" The photographer said.

"Thank you! I had a lot of fun shooting with you guys. It's always a great pleasure." I said to him.

I then had my interview with them.

"How long were you and Dylan Wang been dating before coming out of the public?" The interviewer asked.

"About 5 years, give or take. It was a difficult journey for the both of us but we still persevered." I answered.

"Why did you decide to make it public then?"

"Well because we think it's already time to share this beautiful secret with our fans. They've been a part of our relationship even before, when we're still just buddies."

"Thank you for sharing so much about your personal life. Ms. Yue. For the last question, you seemed to have achieved so much since you became famous in ALSB. Are there anymore sides of Shen Yue we will still get to see?" She inquired.

"Yes, there's so much more. There's still so much I need to learn. I want to choose a character that is so complex next time. I promise you'll get to see a different version of Yue." I told her.

"Well we are really proud of our Nation's Little Fairy. We're excited to see that new side of you. Thank you for taking this interview." She shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure. Thank you!"

We then rushed to the West Vista Hotel for the charity ball. The preparations was such a whirlwind that I only get to breathe when I arrived outside the main hall.

It was all glitz and glamours, a lot of stars were present. Dylan was also invited but he already had prior commitments. I wish he was here though.

Mike was there tailing me as I got to the red carpet. Flashes of cameras appeared from all corners, the MC went near me for a short interview.

"Good evening Ms. Shen Yue. Such a beautiful dress, who are you wearing tonight?" He asked.

"Well it's actually from Christian Dior." I smiled at him.

"Loving the elegance of your look tonight. However, your handsome partner seemed to be missing?" He inquired teasingly.

"Well he's really busy, he was supposed to come but then he had a prior schedule. So I just came here alone. But he says hi to everyone." I smiled at the crowd that formed outside. I saw purple and yellow hearts everywhere.

"Such a shame. But it's a such a great pleasure that you're here."

"Thank you. I really liked this kind of events you know. When it's an occasion for a cause, I'm always honored to be a part of it."

"Not just a beauty but also a an image of pure heart. Well I'll no longer hold you up. The other guests are surely looking forward to see you. Thank You Ms. Yue."

"Thank you!" I waved goodbye to the crowd.

The event was filled with wonderful performances and speeches coming from the sponsors. I really enjoyed the gala depsite attending alone, luckily Tao jie was sitting on the same table as me and we were able to catch up.

"Jie, I just need to go to the powder room for a minute." I excused myself from the table.

She smiled and nodded.

I motioned to Mike that I'll be going to the rest room. He just nodded, he was on the phone probably reporting to his boss.

I bumped into Ziyi along the way.

"Yue, hi. Nice to see you again. You look great." She hugged me. She was wearing a long sleeved bodycon dress.

"Hi Ziyi. You too, you look really gorgeous. Where are you seated anyway?" I told her back.

"I'm with my friends at the back. I just came here to greet my seniors."

"Oh okay, don't let me keep you then. I also need to go to the restroom. See you!" I waved at her.

"See you!" She said back.

I was alone in the restroom, so I was able to take my time doing my business. I heard the entrance door open but it was just a few minutes, then I was alone again.

I grabbed my purse and proceeded to the lounge area of the bathroom where guests can rest and touch up their makeups.

But what I didn't expect were the writings clumsily scrawled in the mirror, starking in the red color of lipstick.

 _ **You look ravishing tonight.**_

 _ **-T**_

I dropped my purse on the floor, the familiar feeling of paranoia creeping up once again. He's also here. He managed to come here at this private event. I remember what Dylan told me, to run away if anything happens.

So that's what I did, I ran outside and still tried hard to compose myself to avoid causing commotion.

A little girl pulled on the hem of my dress and handed me a rose.

"Jie jie, someone asked me to give this to you." She smiled at me, as if happy she was able to do a great job. She was holding a red lollipop on her other hand.

"What's your name?" I still asked her gently despite the fear that's been beating down on my chest.

"I'm Jia li." She gave me a toothy smile.

"Hi Jia li. I'm Yue jie. Can I ask who gave this to you?" Why would that bastard even bother, and include an innocent child on his sadistic games?

"Mickey Mouse. He said he was mickey mouse. He gave me this as a reward." She showed me the lollipop.

"Well Jia li, it's bad to accept gifts from strangers. Remember that okay?" I taught her.

Her face fell realizing she did something bad.

"It's okay. Thank you for the rose. I reallyb live it. But you have to remember not to talk to strangers next time okay?" I smoothed her hair.

"Yes Yue jie."

"Goog girl. Where's your mom?" I asked her. She pointed just 2 tables from where we were. Her mom were looking around frantically.

I then led her to their table.

"Excuse me Ma'am. I found your daughter just outside the bathroom." I told her.

"Oh bless you my dear. Thank you so much. Come here Jia li. Say thank you to jiejie."

"Thank you, Yue jie." She smiled at me.

"Bye Jia Li." I waved at her. I then walked briskly, paranoia coming back at full blast. I found Mike on his way to the bathroom.

"Yue, I was looking for you everywhere. Where were you?" He asked me.

"Something happened Mike. There was a written note on the bathroom mirror." I told him.

We then went inside the restroom, since the event was still in full swing there were only a small amount of people coming in and out. I led him to the lounge area.

My purse was still on the floor where I hurriedly left it awhile ago. But the note on the mirror was nowhere to be found.

"I swear to God Mike it was there awhile ago. He said, You look ravishing tonight. He even signed it with T, the usual name he writes on the letters he sent me." I explained to him.

Mike silently nodded and walked towards the mirror, inspecting it. He wiped his index finger towards it then brought it near his nose to smell it.

"The note was probably erased recently. The mirror's still wet, it was wiped by an alochol or a wet tissue. I need to report this to my boss. The stalker must still be near here." He told me.

He grabbed my purse and handed it back to me.

"Go back to your seat. Wait for me to come back before you leave. Stay with the crowd, he can't hurt you unless you're alone. I just need to do a perimeter check. He's probably just here quietly observing." He instructed me.

I nodded and we hurried back to my table. He left immediately after ensuring I was secured.

"Yue, what took you so long?" Tao jie asked.

"Sorry jie. There was a lost girl who was looking for her mom. I helped her find her."

"Well she's lucky you were there then." She smiled and soothingly rubbed my arm.

She motioned on the red rose I was holding.

"Wow, you even got a rose in return, she's probably a really sweet kid." She mused.

I didn't bother corrrecting her. I just placed the rose on the center of the table. An aweful reminder that my stalker had come back. Like a scar that wouldn't want to heal.

"Yes she is." I said back.

 **A/N:**

 _ **Okay so I was finding a way to inclide Mike Angelo here in this story. And what a perfect fit, Yue needed a trustworthy guy to be her bodyguard. Enjoy loves!**_

 _ **jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_


	13. Unplanned Date

After a few minutes, Mike went back to the table right on time as the event came to a close.

"I wasn't able to find any signs of him, Ms. Yue. It seemed that he had managed to sneak away easily due to the large crowd." He told me. I nodded and we went towards the van finally going home.

That night as we're driving back to Dylan's apartment, I received another message from my stalker.

I didn't bother to relay the message to Mike. I just took a screenshot and locked my phone. I remember Officer Shawn's reminder to not trust anyone. I only trust Dylan, he's the only one who knows all the things that's been happening with regards to my stalker.

When we arrived at the appartment, Mike went up with me. Dylan was already home when I came in.

"Hi babe! You look gorgeous." He moved closer, staring at me from head to toe then went to embrace me.

"Hi babe. Thank you." I returned his embrace and sighed.

I looked at him and saw him scrutinizing Mike behind me.

"Uhm, who is he?" Dylan asked.

"Oh he's the personal bodyguard that my boss assigned to me." I told him.

"Dylan this is Mike Angelo, Mike this is Dylan." I gestured at the both of them.

Dylan looked like he was sizing him up. Mike on the other hand was expressionless. All of this means business to him.

He offered his hand and Dylan shook it briefly.

"Hello Mr. Wang. Forgive my intrusion. I need to check out the area, just to be sure. It's a security protocol for Ms. Yue." He said as if reciting from a page of a book.

Dylan nodded.

"Sure go ahead." He said. He then turned to me.

"Are you okay? How was the ball? Something happened isn't it?" He asked me, peering straight at my eyes, noticing my discomfort.

We talked on the couch while Mike was checking the whole apartment.

"It was okay, I was actually enjoying it. Tao jie was also there. She says hi by the way." I told him.

"That's good. I miss her and boss Wang ke. That aside, what seemed to be the problem then?" He further prodded.

I then told him what happened on the restroom and with the little girl who was sent to give me the rose.

"He also sent me a message. Here." I showed it to him. He took a screenshot and send it to his phone.

"I'll send it to Officer Daniel." He told me. I nodded.

Mike then returned to the living room.

"All clear?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. I checked everywhere. It's clear. But you both still have to be careful." He reminded us.

"Thank you for what you've done tonight Mike." I told him, if he wasn't there I wouldn't have known what to do and I would've end up panicking.

"It's my job Ms. Yue. But I still should've been able to catch your stalker. He managed to sneak up on us. Next time, I will make sure he won't get pass my clutches." He vowed.

"Thanks for protecting her Mike." Dylan said.

"I better go now so you two can rest. Anything happens, call me immediately. I'm just a few blocks away." He handed us his calling card.

"Thanks Mike." I told him and he bid us goodnight.

I turned to Dylan.

"What do you think? Can he be trusted?" I asked him.

"Well he protected you tonight, and he was directly assigned by your company's contracted security. But we still need to be on guard." Dylan said.

"You've got a point there babe." I told him.

"Come on, I prepared you a bath. I actually bought a scented candle so you can relax." He ruffled my hair.

"Thanks babe. You know you're the only one keeping me sane right now. With all the things that's been going on, it feels like my world is shaken every now and then." I sighed.

He embraced me once again.

"I told you babe. We're in this together. No matter what happens, I'm with you." He kissed my forehead.

He then led me to the bathroom and left me to relax for a good 30 minutes.

After I came out of the bath, the lights were dimmed in the whole apartment.

I then walked towards the living room, just to see that the table were set aside and a large comforter was in place. There was a bunch of chocolates, ice cream, cookies and red wine lying around. Dylan was sitting in the middle and netflix was opened on the tv.

"Surprise! I heard chocolates and sweets make a woman feel better." He grinned childishly.

"Aiyo. Thank you for this babe. You really know me." I kissed him on the lips.

"You didn't dry your hair yet. Come here." He pulled me towards his lap and grabbed the small towel I was drying my hair with.

"Pick a movie babe, we'll watch whatever you like." So I decided to pick my go to feel good movie. White Chicks.

"You don't ever get sick of watching that do you?" He chuckled when he saw my choice.

"Nope. Not ever."

We laughed and alternately recite the lines we already knew by heart. Despite what happened, he still managed to get a smile out of me.

I then grabbed a chocolate and fed it to him. Then I kissed him squarely on the lips.

He groaned but then kissed me back just as fervently. The taste of chocolate intensifying the sensation of his lips. Sweet with a hint of bitterness from the wine that we drank.

I moaned and eventually pulled back before it goes anywhere near the level that I'm not yet ready for.

Dylan just as affected as I am leaned his forehead on mine, breathing just heavily as I am. When we finally caught our breath, he suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him curiously.

"Cold shower." He murmured shyly.

I looked down, blushing hard.

"Sorry babe."

"We both wanted it. It takes two to tango, babe." He just gave me a smirk and left for the bathroom.

I then picked up the leftover snacks and kept it in the fridge. I cleaned up the glasses and the wine bottle. I was in the mood to have a sleepover in the living room so I grabbed the pillows from his room as well. I also snatched one of his hoodies loving the feel of it on my skin.

When Dylan got out, hair still damp he saw me snuggling in the comforters.

"Is it okay if we sleep here?" I asked him. I didn't want to sleep in the room.

"Sure babe. We'll play some movies till you fall asleep." He said, noting the edge on my voice.

It was my turn to help him dry his hair, I was seating on the couch and he was seating on the comforter, leaning on the couch between my legs. I placed a kiss on his neck.

"Would you believe that these simple things are the happiest moment of my life?" I suddenly muttered.

"Are you really happy Yue?" He asked.

"Of course babe. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back.

"Because if you hadn't notice, it was because we made our relationship public that the stalking started." He mused.

I discarded the towel beside me, then place my arms around his neck. I leaned my chin on his shoulders.

"It was a mutual decision from the both us Dy. The stalker is just a temporary milestone we have to go through. Even if he's trying so hard to infiltrate my life right now, I'm really happy that what we have is something he just couldn't easily break." I murmured.

He held my hand and interwtined his fingers with mine. Then he planted a kiss on it.

"He won't be able to. We've been through so much already. He's just an outsider who desperately wants to barge in. But that's just it, that's the nearest distance he could get close to us." He said back.

"Once this is over Dy, I really want to come back to London. Not for work, but to simply relax and enjoy a quiet vacation."

"We could definitely do that babe. I'll ask my manager to clear out my schedule. Probably around January?" He suggested.

"Let's schedule it on March. We'll definitely be free during those times. That way, we can also celebrate our 6th anniversary." There were only a few months to go. It's already November, a few months wouldn't hurt us. And we'll be able to finish our individual projects by that time.

"That's a great idea. Let's go back to London then. In fact, let's go for a European tour." He added.

"I'd love that." And with that we fell asleep, feeling lighthearted for the first time in a few months. These incident is just temporary, a stone in a pathway we both have to cross.

And all storms always end with a beautiful rainbow. If there's one thing we can take from this, it's that it further cemented our relationship.

 _ **Dylan's POV**_

When I saw Yue soundly asleep, I grabbed my phone to send the pictures to Min. But then something stopped me.

How was the stalker able to enter the gala? It was clearly an RSVP event. And it was very hard to even get an invitation, unless you are really one of the chosen representatives of the sponsors like Yue and I.

There were only a few people present in the meeting when they asked Yue's manager for her complete schedule.

How in the world did Yue's stalker find out? Could he be one of those people? But Min is friends with Officer Shawn and Daniel. He couldn't be the stalker isn't he? Or could it be Li?

F!ck it. These assumptions are giving me a headache.

I then called Xize instead.

"Sup' bro?" He answered.

"Dude are there any updates with the investigator you told me about?" I asked.

"Yeah. He agreed, I already told him what happened. But he will only communicate with us through our phones. His current job is extremely confidential so he must be careful. Anyway, who do you want to be investigated?"

"I want Min, Li, Yue's manager and stylist to be investigated."

"But you said they are helping you?" He said.

"Yeah, but I can't be too sure. Also add to that Yue's bodyguard, his name is Mike Angelo. He seemed a little shady for me too. Although it might be because of his training and job. But like I said, I won't take any chances." I told him.

"Okay. I'll call you once he has something. He would send the information to us through email." He informed me.

"Thanks dude. Don't tell anyone about this. You're the only person I can trust right now, Xize." I told him.

"Lips are sealed dude. Anyway, got to go. I still have some scenes to shoot."

"Thanks again. Bye." The line disconnected.

No matter what happens, I'll do anything I can to protect Yue. If he wants he wants her, he would have to go over my dead body.


	14. The Unraveling

**Warning: Some parts may have violent content that may be unpleasant for the readers. Read at your own risk.**

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

A few days later, I actually had to go back to my apartment because I left one of the documents that I signed, for a new endorsement offer.

My manager reminded me about it just awhile ago and it slipped off my mind due to the unforseen issues that had risen.

I then asked her to drop me off at my apartment first. Mike who was now our constant companion got off with me.

Once he did his usual inspection on my apartment, he motioned for me to come in.

"Mike can you give me a few minutes? I need to arrange some of my things. I left in quite a hurry before. I haven't gotten the chance to arrange it since then." I told him.

He nodded.

"Of course Ms. Yue. I'll just be outside."

I then went to my room to arrange my wardrobe. But something doesn't feel right, it was like the closet has been ransacked. I could vaguely remember that it wasn't this disorganized even before.

Still, I opted to just arrange it all and grab the file that I needed. I also picked up a few more clothes to bring with me to Dylan's apartment. At this rate, I'll end up moving in with him permamently, if the stalker thing doesn't stop.

When I went outside, I jumped when I saw Ziyi standing in the living room. I've never seen her this disheveled before. It was as if she went here on a hurry. She quickly walked closer to me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Ziyi, what happened to you? Is your boyfriend actually hurting you?" I asked her, noticing some purple marks on her wrists. There were also faint marks of handprint on her neck, as if she was strangled. Or maybe she really was.

"No. Forget about me. Yue-" She insisted.

"We need to report this. This isn't good Ziyi. Come with me, I know some police officer who can help you." I turned her towards the door but she stopped me.

"Mike, can you-" I called to him but she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Be quiet. He might hear us. Listen to me be careful of him, Yue. You don't know what kind of person he is." She warned me, eyes pleading and there was a hint of fear behind them.

"Who should I be careful of Ziyi? Your boyfriend? Don't worry. I'm not staying here for a few months." I reassured her. I then heard the sound of footsteps coming towards my door.

Probably Mike doing a perimeter check. He then appeared at the doorway.

Ziyi jumped once she saw him and quickly hid behind me.

"It's okay Ziyi, he's my bodyguard. He won't hurt you." I told her gently.

"Mike can you give us a minute?" I asked him. He looked behind me with a blank expression for a second, probably assessing if she was any threat to me. Then nodded. He went back outside.

I turned to Ziyi. "Come on Ziyi. I'll help you report him. I know he's been hurting you. I saw you wince the last time I saw you." I scrutinized her face. True enough there was also a hint of yellow tinged on the corner of her lips. She was probably covering it with concealer. No woman deserves to be hurt by their partner.

She was shivering so bad, scared of what may happen. I've seen her look so vulnerable.

"He'll find me, Yue. There's no point of reporting him. He's really smart to the point of insanity. He would kill me before I can even speak a word." She told me, voice dripping with fear. I felt sorry for her, no matter what happens I'll report that son of a b!tch in the authorities. It's one thing for me to be stalked, it' s another thing for a woman to be abused.

She moved closer towards my ear and hugged me.

She whispered.

"Be careful of him Yue. Be careful of Tai." She warned me, then she ran out of my apartment. Leaving me dumbfounded of her parting words.

My mind whirled on this new information. Tai. The name of the my stalker starts with T. Does it mean she knows my stalker? Most importantly, was my stalker her boyfriend?

Mike then moved to the doorway.

"Is there something wrong with your friend Ms. Yue?" He asked me.

"She's getting beaten by her boyfriend. I need to report this to the authorities as soon as I can. She's really scared of him." I said to him.

"I have a direct line to Officer Shawn and Daniel. I could tell them about it. What's the guy's name?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure but she mentioned someone named Tai." I told him. I saw his eyes suddenly turned dark. Probably mad at the guy just as much as I am. He had a similar reaction when my stalker got away.

"I'll take care of it." He said to me.

"Thanks Mike, that would be a great help."

 **Ziyi's POV**

I ran back to my apartment and locked the door to my room. I don't think it would stop him from hurting me, but I still had to leave a wall to separate me from him. I huddled on the corner, covering my ears, as if that would save me from him.

I did my best to warn Yue. I saw how obsessed Tai was with her. He has pictures of her on the guest room, he even stole some of her clothes and force me to wear it sometimes.

At first Tai and I were so in love. He was so caring and loving towards me. That changed when last March, Dylan and Yue announced their relationship through Weibo.

I thought at first he just admired her acting abilities. Because Yue was really good. Everytime I would tease him, he'll just smile at me and tell me I was more than enough for him.

But when the news of Dylan and Yue came out, he's behavior changed. He became distant and rarely slept at all.

But then suddenly he told me he wanted to move into a new apartment and start afresh. I was excited at first, thinking he would go back to the way he was before. But that turn to my nightmare when I found out we moved into the same building where Yue was staying.

He would then instruct me to pass some notes under her door. I wasn't allowed to read it, but I know it would scare her. He even had roomful of pictures of Yue in the apartment's guest room. There was even a monitor displaying a live video of Dylan's very own apartment.

He did all the things that would terrify her. Because that's how he is, if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll terrorize you until you give in. That's what he did to me.

I begged him so many times not to do it because Yue is my friend. But each time I do that, he would hurt me. Either by punching me on areas not easily seen by the public eye, or subjecting me to other forms of tortures.

Sometimes he would tie me up on the bed not letting me eat or drink for a day but he'll eventually feed me saying he needed me.

I tried to escape a couple of times, but he always manage to capture me. And what follows are something I couldn't even bare to remember. He would use me until he was satisfied. I would scream until my throat was raw. And I would end up counting down in my head, just so I could distract myself from the pain he was causing me. And then he would pat my head and tell me that I was his pet that he greatly adores.

I jumped at the sound of the door being opened after a few hours of hiding in the corner.

He's here...

My whole being trembled at the thought of what he might do to me this time. He saw me talking to Yue awhile ago. I'm dead, I'm completely dead. But if I didn't warn Yue, something bad may happen to her as well. And I can't bear it if she suffers the things I did. I don't want anyone to experience the things he had done to me.

"Ziyi, where are you doll? Cat got your tongue now? You're one hell of an actress, don't you? You even pretended to be weak and scared in front of Yue. You almost got me discovered honey." He eerily said. Each footstep he takes, is another second of my life dropping away.

My heart stuttered the moment he banged the door and kicked it open.

I hid behind my arms, noting how pathetic I've become. I was a beautiful model and actress, and here I am now. Going to be slaughtered because I fell for the sweet talk of a monster.

Please let Yue be safe... Let her not be a part of my mistake. Please God. I silently prayed.

"You've been a very very bad girl honey." He stalked towards me. I saw his eyes glinted, filled with malice and hatred. Long gone was his soft, loving eyes.

I screamed my lungs out and faded into nothingness.

 _ **Dylan's POV**_

My phone buzzed with Xize's name flashing on the screen.

"Dude where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at the company. I just came from a meeting with my agent."

"Do you have a laptop with you? I got the updates from the P.I. I'm sending it to you now. I'll stay on the line while you go over it." He said.

I grabbed my laptop and went to one of the unused conference rooms.

I quickly logged in to my email.

One by one, I went through the profile of the people I had requested to be investigated.

Yue's Manager and stylist were the first one to appear. Their records were clean.

The next was Yue's head of security, Jang Li. His records was also clean.

The third one, the one I was suspecting. Huang Min came up.

 **Huang Min**

Born on October 5, 1986

Age: 32

Former Police Officer - resigned due to personal reasons.

Occupation: Head of Security

Parents are both deceased and sister was murmured.

There was a picture of him and a short haired girl, who was around her late teens when the picture was taken.

The next one showed an article of a girl named _**Huang Yifei brutally raped and murdered**_. It happened just 3 years ago. It was the same girl on the picture with Min.

It was said that the girl complained of being stalked a few months before it happened. There was also a shot of Min wearing a police officer uniform.

 _ **Police brother of Huang Yifei, deemed himself a failure, for letting her sister get murdered right under his nose.**_

"F!ck, so Min's sister has been murdered? By a stalker at that. This is sick, man." I told Xize who's still on the line. I felt sorry for even suspecting him. He actually was at the same boat as me a few years ago, but what happened to him was much worse.

"That would explain why he was so adamant of helping Yue with her case. He didn't want the same thing to happen to her." Xize explained.

I then moved to the last suspected person.

 **Mike Angelo**

-half Chinese, half Thailander.

Age: 28

Born on December 19, 1989

Occupation: Security Agent

Chinese name: **Tai-Ching Zhang**

Known to be highly intelligent and a computer genius by his friends.

 **SPECIAL NOTE:** previously admitted at _**Beijing Mental Health Hospital for extreme behaviors and obsessive tendencies**_ during his teenage years. He was arrested for domestic violence against his very own mother.

His current file shows no records of this hospitalization or police investigation.

He might be the stalker of Yue.

 **T for Tai.**

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Now we know who's the stalker.?**_

 _ **Poor Ziyi, she was forced to be his accomplice. Poor Min too. ? ﾟﾘﾭ**_ _ **?**_

 _ **For those who are a fan of Mike, I'm sorry for making him the bad guy. It's just I thought he would be perfect for the role.**_

 _ **I don't know Mike's chinese name, I just made it up. TAI actually means extreme in Chinese, that's why I chose it for him.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading everyone!**_

 _ **jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_


	15. Endgame

**Warning: Some parts may have violent content that may be unpleasant for the readers. Read at your own risk.**

This day was quite exhausting. I just finished another commercial shoot and after what happened with Ziyi awhile ago, my energy was completely drained.

"Jie can we go home now?" I asked her.

"Yes Yue, you can wait in the car. I'll just grab your suitcase." She told me. I nodded and walked to the van with Mike.

After a a few minutes we were driving back to Dylan's apartment.

I checked my contacts for Ziyi's number, wondering if she's okay. But it just kept going straight to her voicemail.

"Hi this is Ziyi. I can't answer the phone right now. Just leave me a message."

"Ziyi, how are you? Text me if something happens okay? I'm here for you." I left her a voicemail. Hoping against hope that she's alright.

Once we arrived, Mike and I quickly went up to Dylan's apartment. I let him in to do his usual perimeter check. Dylan was still not home, probably finishing some last minute meeting for the day.

I heat up some water for a cup of tea, chamomile is a great way to relax my mind. And I desperately needed it right now. I pinch my forehead, relieving the beginning symptoms of headache.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" I offered him.

"Sure. I'll have one." While Mike was inspecting the room, I waited in the kitchen preparing our drinks.

"It was nice of you to help out the little girl at the gala, Ms. Yue. How was she?" He asked conversationally.

"She was okay. Her mom was really worried though."

"Did she tell you who she got the rose from?" He further inquired. I paused.

I never told him I got the rose from Jia Li. He just saw me helping the girl back to her mom. But he never saw her personally handing me the rose.

"Uhm. She only said it was given to her by Mickey Mouse." I answered, despite the discovery I made. I heard him snort.

My phone vibrated. I checked to see that it was Dylan.

 _ **BABE, GET AWAY FROM MIKE AS FAST AS YOU CAN. HE'S REAL NAME IS TAI-CHING ZHANG. HE'S YOUR STALKER. CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS.**_

My heart stopped then beat twice as fast as it normally does. I'm trapped in this house, with my very own stalker. I have to get away from here.

I tried to call Dylan but I then heard Mike's steps nearing the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a knife and hid it in the back of my pants. Pretending as if nothing was amiss.

Here is when my acting skills will actually come in handy. I acted as if I still didn't know anything and quietly made his cup of coffee.

Then when he rounded the corner, he finally entered the kitchen. I handed him his coffee and pretended to clumsily pour the contents on his waiting hand.

"Ow! F!ck that was so hot." He nursed his hand. While he was distracted I quickly grabbed the knife and was about to stab him with all my force. But he managed to block my hands.

His height and strength easily overpowered me. He twisted my hand and snatched the knife, then threw it near the living room. He then grabbed my hair and knocked my head on the table.

My head spinned from the impact. The last thing I saw was his sardonic smile and his eyes filled with malice, staring down at me. I now saw the true face of Mike that was constantly masked in his expressionless facade.

 **Dylan's POV**

It makes sense now. How the f!cker was getting in and out of Yue's building. The bastard actually lives in the same building as her.

Ziyi is Yue's neighbor and she's Tai's girlfriend.

Tai is actually Mike who is Yue's bodyguard.

"Xize, we need to check out his apartment. There might be solid evidences in there. I have to warn Yue and Ziyi as well."

"I'll follow you there. I'm still caught up with last minute interviews. Sorry dude." He said.

"It's okay. I'll just head over there quickly and talk to Ziyi."

I quickly drove to Yue's apartment, it was just a few minutes away from the building of my agency.

I sent Yue a text message fearing that Mike would be alerted about our new discovery, instead of giving her a call. I don't know if she's home yet. But I figured she would be surrounded by a lot of people, and Mike won't be able to do anything to her with so many eyes watching around.

The adrenaline shot straight to my heart.

 _ **BABE, GET AWAY FROM MIKE AS FAST AS YOU CAN. HE'S REAL NAME IS TAI-CHING GUO. HE'S YOUR STALKER. CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS.**_

I then drove quickly to Yue's building and knocked on Ziyi's apartment. There was no answer. The P. I. actually got ahold of her passcode so I was able to enter it quickly. I looked around but all the lights were off. I walked slowly towards the bedroom.

When I opened the door, I fell back from the horrifying sight on the bed.

Ziyi was tied up, her body especially her stomach was filled with deep cuts. It was like her body was carved out like a wood. There was also a dark handprint on her neck. I stood back up and walked near her to check if she was still alive. She was barely breathing, and her pulse were weak.

"Ziyi, wake up. Don't you dare fall asleep." I gently shook her awake.

She stirred and weakly opened her eyes. She tried to look at me despite the effort it took.

"Dy. Help Yue. She's in danger..." She whispered. I quickly called up Li and informed him about the incident.

"Li! An Ziyi one of your clients is dying. Call an ambulance now, if you have a medical response team bring them up."

"Keep your eyes open Ziyi." I told her.

"Go Dy. I'll be okay." She said breathlessly.

Suddenly I got a phone call from an anonymous number.

"Ahh. Finally the last piece to my game. Dylan Wang." I heard Mike's voice on the other line.

"You bastard! What did you do to Yue?! I swear to god I'm going to kill you if you even lay a hand on her." I screamed at him.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Careful Dylan. I have her right where I want her to be. Come to your apartment quietly. This was supposed to end quickly, but you just have to be a nosy son-of-a-b!tch."

"I'm coming. Don't hurt Yue." I warned him.

"No demands. You're in my turf now. We're at the end game, Dylan. The question is, who will win?" He disconnected.

F!ck! F!ck! He f!cking got hold of Yue. I breathed deeply to calm myself and think clearly.

Luckily Xize came right on time followed by Li and the emergency response team, they quickly attended to Ziyi.

"What happened?" Xize asked, clearly disturbed by the situation.

"I don't know but he has Yue. I've got to go. If I don't come alone, he'll hurt her." I quickly walked pass him.

"Xize, I'm counting on you. Tell Li to call Officer Shawn and tell him that Mike got Yue in my apartment. Now. Tell them about everything we found out. " I instructed him while I ran to the elevator.

He nodded. Even if I were to call them, it will take ages before they arrive on my place. Yue is my priority right now. I stepped on the gas, going beyond the speed limit.

Please God if you are real, let Yue be alive. Please keep her safe. I uttered my prayers.

 **Yue's POV**

I slowly came back to consciouness but I felt my hands tied behind my back. There was also a rope securing me on the chair I was also currently sitting at.

I squinted my eyes to clear my sight only to see Mike sitting on the couch near me, twirling a pocket knife in his hand.

"Why are you doing this Mike? Why?! Tell me?!" I asked, the frustrations and fear getting the best of me. I've had enough of his games. I squirmed in my seat trying to get out of the binds he had me.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself love." He looked at my struggling form.

"No particular reason. Except that I wanted you to be mine. You see, I thought I was perfectly fine watching you on the sidelines. But then that guy actually snatched you away. He had no right to have you." He sneered.

"You're wrong about that Mike. IT IS YOU WHO HAVE NO RIGHT TO THREATEN AND FOLLOW ME. You had no right to destroy my peaceful life." I bit back at him.

"Ah. Such a spit fire. You see it was just so easy to follow you and barge into your perfect life. I was simply letting you know that somebody else actually loves you. Somebody else deserves you better." He said completely confident about himself.

"And you think you deserve me? You're a psychopath who hurts everyone around you even your own girlfriend, Ziyi. Who would want to be with you? How did you even get so close to me?" I asked him.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my pet. I lured her in just so I can have someone close to you. A friend from the past who you would never suspect. I had her completely under control. She was the one sending those letters to your home. She was also the one who wrote the note in the mirror during the gala."

"Perfect isn't it? You didn't even suspect that it was me all along. And I was so close to you. It was also fun playing with those police officers. Giving them false evidences, and trails. I even volunteered to be your bodyguard, after almost killing the one who was first assigned to you." He said smugly then walked closer to me to hold my chin up.

"I was this close and you didn't notice me. Because you're hopelessly in love with that wannabe action star. He couldn't even protect you love. But now you're here with me. I'll be the one to protect you now." He caressed my cheek. I pulled away from him.

I then spit at his face. He just wiped it away with his fingers then lick it up. He was so disgusting.

"You bastard. Don't ever belittle Dylan in front of me again. He's more than a man than you are. You are nothing but a coward who hides behind his obsessions just to get the attention of someone he likes. Try being a nice man for once, maybe someone will even pity your sorry ass." I insulted him.

I was rewarded with a hard slap on my face. I felt my lip split and blood started to flow from the cut. I spit it out.

"I'm done being a nice man love. Let's see how much you scream, once I blow the head of the love of your life. Either I kill him or we both die together. No one else can have you." He pulled out one of Dylan's scarves from his pocket and wiped the blood from my lip. Then he tied it around my head to cover my mouth.

"Tsk tsk. You made me hurt you. See? I didn't want to destroy your beautiful face but you just won't shut up. Now let's wait for your prince charming shall we? Pretty soon, he won't be charming any longer." He threatened.

I squirmed hard on my seat to no avail. My whole being crashed, the moment I heard the familiar sound of the passcode being entered.

"Speaking of the devil, your little boyfriend is here. You wouldn't mind me playing with him, would you?" Mike said sadistically.

I screamed so hard despite it being muffled. But I just couldn't do anything to protect Dylan from him.


	16. Russian Roulette

**Warning: Some parts may have violent content that may be unpleasant for the readers. Read at your own risk.**

 **Dylan's POV**

I quickly entered the passcode to my apartment. Stilling whatever instinct were trying to tell me to leave and runaway.

All lights were turned off except for the one in the living room. I turned around the corner towards it only to see Yue struggling on a chair, bound and gagged with one of my scarves.

She stopped when she saw me and let out a faint scream before I felt a hard blow on the side of my head. I felt the trickle of a warm liquid on the side of my face.

I fought hard against my consciousness, as my vision started to get blurry from the impact I had sustained. My legs weakened and I ended up collapsing on the floor. I can still hear Yue's cry as my vision turned black.

 **Yue's POV**

The scarf tied on my mouth finally loosened at my desperate attempt to warn Dylan about Mike and call for some help.

I saw the force that he used to knock out Dylan with one of his vases.

"Dy! Dy! Wake up! Babe, open your eyes. Please open your eyes." Tears were flowing uncontrollably to my face.

"Babe... Please wake up." I begged him. I turned to Mike

"Please untie me. Let me help him. Please." I begged him as well.

"Oh will you shut up love? That blow won't kill him. Trust me. He'll just be knocked out for a few minutes. It'll give me enough time to prepare everything that I planned." He grinned evily.

I saw him grab another plastic tie from his backpack and tied it around Dylan's hands. Then he dragged him forcefully towards my feet. I saw the streak of blood as his body was slid forward.

I tried to control my sobs as I saw the amount of blood that came from the cut on the side of his head.

"Please, just let him go Mike. Just take me instead. Okay? Please." I continued to plead to him.

"Call me Tai. That's my real name. I'm afraid I can't do that love. This will be so easy and quick. I'll make it appear as if you broke up with him, because you couldn't take the pressure from your stalker, your fans and haters. I'll force him to drink alcohol, make it look like he got drunk because you left and place a gun on his hand, and slowly guide it towards his mouth." He motioned it with his hands.

"And bang!" I jumped as he shouted.

"Beautiful isn't it? It would be an epic ending for the great Dylan Wang. I even prepared a suicide note that will be sent to his friends. Aren't I good?" He let out a maniacal laugh.

"And you? You and I will be driving far away from here. I have a cabin near the mountains, I bought it especially for the two of us. You'll love it there." He walked towards me and held my cheeks. I leaned away, repulsed by him.

"You can never have me you psycho. You're a monster!" I told him bitterly.

"Ah, be careful my love. Don't speak too soon. Now stay here while I stage the suicide of the Nation's beloved son-in-law." He tapped my head, as if I was his favorite pet. He then grabbed his backpack and went outside.

I tried to loosen the binds around my hands but it just won't budge. I then tried to wake Dylan up by nudging him with my feet but it was still no use. The only indication I have that he's still alive is the rise and fall of his chest. But that is enough for me, for now.

 **Uknown POV**

We were strolling down the neighborhood of Sanlitun, hoping to run across our favorite actor, Dylan Wang.

My friend and I were carrying gifts from the international fans, we were not sure which building complex he was living in. But some fans already have a hunch.

Our prayers were answered when a blue BMW Sports cars skidded pass us and stopped abruptly just a few feet away from us.

A man came out and by the side profile we already knew it was Dylan.

"Dylan!" We both shouted. But he wasn't able to notice us.

There were blood stains on his hand and hoodie, and he was sporting a very worried expression on his face, as he left his car door open and ran to the back of the building in front of it.

My friend and I looked at each other.

"That looks bad. I think he's in trouble. We have to help him." I said to her. We tried to go to the lobby to warn the guard but he just wouldn't listen.

"Ay! You kids go home. This is a private property, and a highly secured one at that. You're not allowed to enter the premises."

"But-"

"I will not hesitate to use force if you don't listen." The guard said acting high and mighty. He just went back to the reception desk, flirting with the receptionist.

We then walked back defeated.

I grabbed my phone to call for emergency.

"911. This is Bing, what's your emergency?"

"Hi. I want to report an unusual incident here in Sanlitun. Adress is 61XX Sanlitun, Beijing."

"Can you tell me exactly what you saw?"

"A famous actor, Dylan Wang just walked out from his car. He still left it running, he was covered in blood. We don't know what happened but judging by his expression, he was really scared and worried. He ran so fast, as if someone was running after him." I reported.

"Okay, what's your name again?"

"Lia."

"Okay, Lia, have you reported it to the security of the building? It says here that the police officers are on their way right now."

"Yes. But the guard won't let us in, he won't even listen to us."

"Okay just stay near the building. Alert me if something more unusual happens okay? I'll stay here on the line with you." Bing said.

A few minutes later, a man wearing a suit and tie stealthily walked towards Dylan's car. He was carrying a backpack. He turned the engine off and locked the door.

Then he proceeded to walked towards the white sedan car a few feet from it and appeared to be getting supplies from the trunk.

I pulled my friend near one of the cars, making sure we are hidden.

We saw him pull out a hand gun and a couple of bullets. He kept it inside the backpack and closed the trunk. He went the same way Dylan did.

I relayed all the information we've seen to the 911 woman.

I heard her type it out. It was still a couple of minutes later before we heard the police sirens.

"Thank you dear, the police already arrived. Stay there and be careful."

"Thank you so much!" I bid her goodbye.

We prayed hard, wishing that nothing bad happened to him.

 **Yue's POV**

I looked around me trying to find something the could help. I saw the knife that I used to try to protect myself lying a few feet away from Dylan. I tried to reach it with my toes but I can only do so much with my short legs.

Wiggling in the chair I was bound in, I managed to slide it a few inches at a time until my feet was finally able to reach the knife.

Praying so hard that Mike is still busy with whatever he was doing, I nudged the knife with my toe. It was able to move it behind Dylan when I heard the familiar sound of footsteps walking towards the apartment.

I quickly slid the knife behind Dylan's arms and wiggled the chair near to its original position.

Upon hearing the door open, I saw Mike walked in with a devil may care attitude. He then discarded his backpack on the floor and walked towards Dylan.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty!" He said and kicked him so hard on the chest. Dylan still remained motionless.

Mike decided to kick him on the same spot once again, with a stronger force than the last.

"Stop it! You'll break his ribs!" I warned him. I heard Dylan cough so hard, his legs instinctively bend to protect his chest from the pain he sustained.

"That's a really nice observation love." He kicked him once more, targeting the same area. I was sure I heard a bone crack. I winced as I try to control the panic rising inside me.

"Wake up jackass!" He shouted.

I saw Dylan's face contorted in pain as he finally opened his eyes.

"Enough! Can't you see he's already awake?! Stop hurting him!" I continued to shout at him.

Dylan slowly sat up despite the kicks he received. He's breathing was labored but he was still fighting hard.

"You dumbass." I head Dylan mutter in between the series of cough he let out.

"What did you say?" Mike said, daring him to repeat it. His irritation apparent.

Dylan cleared his throat. "I said, you DUMBASS! You don't even have the balls to court the girl that you like so you resort in stalking her like the MORON that you are." He retorted back. Emphasizing each word.

Mike quickly punched him on the face. I saw a cut formed on his lip, and blood filled his mouth. It was the same as mine, but his was worse.

A mark already formed on the side of his lips.

"Babe stop taunting him!"

He just spit the blood out.

"You punch like a girl. Can't you do better than that?" He further taunted him. He just wouldn't listen to me.

"Stop it! Both of you! Stop it!" I kept on screaming.

I saw Mike grabbed a revolver from his backpack and checked the cylinder of the gun. He removed some of the ammo that was loaded and kept it in his pocket. He then spinned it and locked it in placed.

By now, I was submerged in cold dread. Fearing for Dylan and I's life. Mike was really planning to kill either one of us.

"You have a very loud mouth. Let's see how loud it can even get once I punch a bullet inside it. Let's play Russian Roulette shall we? " He grabbed Dylan's hair and pulled it back. Then aimed the gun towards his mouth.

He pulled the trigger downward. And got ready to shoot.

"No, no, no! Mike, stop it! I'm begging you!" I screamed out loud when he fired the gun.

I looked at Dylan and breathe out loud, seeing him still perfectly alive.

"Tsk. Tsk. You're one heck of a lucky man. Let's see if your luck can save you from the next shot." Mike aimed it once again.

I was crying so hard by now. My heart was thundering so loud and fear was crawling up to me like a shadow. No. He can't kill him. I have to do something.

I fought hard against the fear that was threatening to drown me. I decided to call him by his real name like he requested.

"Tai, listen to me please. Will you? Please Tai. I will do anything that you want. Just don't kill him." I tried to reason with him.

"We can leave right now, let's leave Dylan here. Alright? We can go to your cabin. I want to see it, Tai. Let me see it." I desperately composed my expression and acted as if I was so excited, even if I was shivering uncontrollably. I never knew my profession would aid me in this kind of situation.

I saw him slowly let go of Dylan's hair. He then discarded the gun on the ground. I sagged on the chair in relief.

"You would do that? I thought you said I can never own you?" He asked curiously.

"I take it back. You're more of a man than Dylan is. He can't even fight you back. But you can protect me right?" I continued to deceive him, not knowing until when can my lie help me.

He then grabbed a small pouch from his bag.

"That's great then. But first I have to let them know that you're already mine. I always mark my possessions. Like a brand of ownership. So I'll carve out my name on your right cheek. That way everyone can see that you're mine." He motioned on my face then grabbed a carving knife from the pouch. He then walked towards me.

"You bastard! Get away from her! I swear to god, I'll kill you Mike!" Dylan threatened.

"Tai, please don't do this." I pleaded, my breath hitched once again as he came closer and closer. He finally grabbed my chin and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt the first stroke of his name on my face, the knife felt cold and sliced with precision on my skin. I screamed out in pain.

 **Dylan's POV**

I was already awake when Tai entered my apartment. Despite the haziness I felt, I fought to clear my head. I pretended to still be unconscious, as I felt a knife being kept by Yue beneath my arms. I quickly grab it and maneuvered the sharpened edge towards the tie.

I kept still, reigning the pain in, despite the forceful kicks he was hitting me with. Up until I heard Yue's voice begging him to stop hurting me. I continued to taunt him. Feeling the tie slowly break at my attempt to cut it.

I kept on slicing it with the knife but the f!cker has decided to carve his god damn name on Yue's face. Just a little bit more.

"You bastard! Get away from her! I swear to god I'll kill you Mike!" I tried to stall him. Not Yue's face, that's her leverage in our industry.

The tie finally broke, but Yue's skin has already been sliced as well.

My heart broke at her pain filled scream. I quickly grabbed one of the vases and hit the pscyho on the head with all the force I could manage, pushing him away from Yue.

I then turned quickly towards Yue, to check for her injuries. Her eyes were filled with tears and terror. There was a cut on her cheek, I'm not sure how deep it was. I caress her uninjured one to reassure her.

"Dylan watch out!" I turned my head only to see Tai coming towards us, armed with a pocket knife on his grip.

I didn't have the chance to face him so I blocked Yue instead. Yue on the other hand, with a quick thinking, tipped the chair over with her feet. Instead of being stabbed, I felt him slash me in my right shoulder, as the end of the knife still caught me.


	17. Survival

**Warning: Some parts may have violent content that may be unpleasant for the readers. Read at your own risk.**

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

 **Yue's POV**

I lost my breath as the chair fell on the floor with a strong impact. I quickly looked at Dylan and saw a deep, large gash on his left shoulder. Blood was pouring out of it. I saw him grimaced but then immediately masked whatever pain he was feeling.

A little bit later and he would've been stabbed by Tai.

Dylan quickly anchored his body on me, then maneuvered himself to face Tai who was closing in for an attack once again.

He blocked Tai's attempt by trapping his hand on his. Then he turned his body and elbowed Tai on the throat making him losen his grip on the knife.

I quickly kicked the knife away as it landed near my feet. I saw it slid under the sofa.

 **DYLAN'S POV**

It doesn't matter whether I get hurt or die right at this moment. What matters is that Yue is alright and she's alive and breathing.

That's the only thing I wish for now, nothing else. I tried to recall all the techniques my trainer had taught me when it comes to fighting and self defense.

My lungs were heaving due to the sharp pain that was piercing on the left side of my chest. There was also a searing pain on my left shoulder and blood was soaking through my shirt. But the adrenaline inside me kept on pushing me on, numbing everything out.

Tai was having trouble breathing after the blow I had landed on him. I then twisted around and trapped his head in between my arms. Just tight enough not to kill him, but up until he loses consciousness. I don't want to kill him in front of Yue.

I felt him struggle for a moment, he was trying to losen my arms. He attempted to push me and corner me on the wall. But because of the strong headlock I had him in, he slowly fainted and collapsed.

I let go of him and let him fall on the ground. I felt my knees weakened as the rush of adrenaline slowly faded. I breathed deeply, depsite the piercing pain in my chest and staggered back to Yue.

I saw her eyes finally mirroring my relief. But tears were flowing uncontrollably from it. She looked small and vulnerable, and I hated not being able to protect her from him.

I sighed, as I finally heard the sound of the police sirens.

 **Yue's POV**

Every minute of Dylan fighting with Tai, was every minute my heart desperately prayed for him not to be hurt. I breathed deeply when I saw Tai finally losing consciousness.

Relieved, I let the tears flow from my eyes. Checking every part of Dylan for any more damages that's been done. One of his hands were placed on his chest, and he was grimacing in pain. He probably broke a rib or two. But seeing him still breathing and trying to walk towards me was enough.

Here in this moment, where both of us fought for our lives. I'm convinced that I'll never love any man as much as I love Dylan.

My eyes widened as I saw Tai stirred briefly behind him and quickly sat up. A few inches away from him, was the revolver he threatened Dylan with awhile ago. He tried to crawl towards it.

"Babe! Behind you!" I warned Dylan.

Dylan though weakened, glanced at his back. He steeled his stance, bracing his arm on his chest. He then proceeded to lift one of his leg and threw a roundhouse kick on Tai's head, as he turned.

Tai's hand stopped reaching for the gun, as the blow of Dylan's kick knocked his head unconsious, hopefully until the cops arrive.

Dylan then continued to walk towards me, he loosened the ropes around me and cut the ties on my hands.

He finally collapsed near me as the blood continued to flow from his back.

"Babe! Don't close your eyes. Please babe." I pulled him towards me, nursing his head on my lap. I then checked his back and put a pressure on the bleeding gash.

I looked straight to his eyes once I managed to control the bleeding and made him comfortable.

"Glad you're not that hurt babe. I feel like I'm in a real life drama. Why do the cops take so long to arrive all the time?" He managed to choke out despite his difficulty in breathing.

I kissed his forehead marred with the blood that had come from the cut on his head.

"Shh. Save your breath babe. They're coming. Don't fall asleep okay? Keepbl talking to me." I told him.

"I love you." He whispered as his breathing became even more labored.

"I love you too babe." I whispered back, tears flowing from my eyes.

My heart thundered fearing for his life. I'm not a medical expert but the blood that was leaving him was too much. And he was having difficulty of breathing on top of that.

I saw his eyes slowly close, despite the effort he was making to wake up.

"Babe." I shook him. "Dylan don't do this to me. Wake up! Babe! God damn it where are the police and ambulance!" I felt for his pulse, it was there but it was getting weaker by the minute.

Please God. Just let him live. I'll treasure him for the rest of my life. I'll do my best to love him as much as I can.

I pleaded God for that's the only thing I can do right now.

Suddenly the door bursts open.

"Police! Drop your weapons and lift your hands behind the back of your head!" They finally came.

I saw Officer Shawn and Min first.

"Min! GET SOME HELP! DYLAN'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD. HE WON'T WAKE UP!" I cried to him. I saw Officer Shawn talking to his radio.

Min quickly walked towards me.

"It's okay Yue, they're coming up." He told me guiding me away from Dylan and into the couch. He then checked him and place a pillow on his head.

The paramedics arrived quickly and attended to Dylan.

Tai on the other hand was placed on a stretcher and was handcuffed by the police officers. They brought him out of the apartment immediately.

"Patients' breathing is labored, O2 saturation at 89%. BP is 80/60, heart rate of 120. Appears to have suffered broken ribs, possible concussion on his head. There's a 6 inches gash on his back, I think a blood vessel has been hit." One of the paramedics reported.

As I saw them placed an oxygen mask on Dylan, I felt myself slowly give in to the darkness that came over me.

 **Reporter's POV**

"Good evening. I'm here right now on the crime scene of the apparent attack of famous actors Shen Yue and Dylan Wang. Earlier this evening there has been reports that the famous IT couple was found in his apartment, both sustaining injuries. The couple has just announced their relationship this year after dating for 5 years.

According to the medics in charge of them, the 2 had sustained minor head injuries. Dylan also sustained wounds on his back from the pocket knife used by the suspect. Yue on the other hand sustained a few cuts on her head and cheek as well as her hands. It's not yet clear what the motive of the attack was.

The police already apprehended the suspect, a 29 year old male, 5 foot 9 inches in height, who's apparantly the personal bodyguard of Yue. The police are suspecting that the attack might have been due to the obsession the suspect harbors for Ms. Shen Yue.

It has been said that Ms. Shen Yue herself filed a complaint regarding an abnormal activity in her and Dylan's apartment these past few weeks. The actress kept on receiving threats in the guise of presents sent by her fans. The security around them were both increased, however the suspect was still able to bypass it.

The incident tonight has been reported due to the courage of the fans of the couple called DIY, who has been an avid fan ever since their drama, Meteor Garden. I am here now to interview Jing Lia, one of the girls on the scene.

"Good evening Ms. Liu."

"Hi. Good evening Ms. Yang."

"How did you know that Dylan and Yue has been attacked?"

"Well my friend and I were just hanging around this neighborhood. We were hopong to bump into Dylan to hand him the gifts from the DIYs all over the world. We wanted to show them our support and love, we were just about to pass the building when we saw Dylan running looking so worried. We didn't know that Yue was also with him."

"And what happened after?" The reporter asked.

"We saw that his hand and hoodie were tainted with blood. That's when we figured out that something has gone wrong. We called 911 immediately to report about it since we can't really follow inside the building. We even saw the culprit come down and load a gun before going back inside the building." Lia said.

"Weren't you afraid at all that you might get hurt?"

"We were. But we figured out that Dylan needed some help. We were the only ones around who had seen him. If we didn't act fast, he might have done something even worse and we just couldn't bare that." She bravely said with tears on her eyes.

"Well you and your friend really did a great job. Your heroic acts will always be remembered. Thank you so much for doing this interview."

"Thank you!" She turned to the camera. "Yue and Dylan, DIY's are here for you. Please get well soon! We love you."

It is not yet confirmed whether the incident was caused by a stalker or a psychopath killer on the loose. We will continue to monitor the development of the investigation. This has been Yang Wei reporting from Beijing. Back to studio.


	18. Knight in Shining Armour

I woke up to a constant beat of a machine beside me. The first thing I saw were the white walls, then the tubes that were connected to me.

My mom was leaning down on my hand, sitting on the chair beside my bed.

She woke up as soon as she felt me stir.

"Yue! O thank God you're awake. We didn't know what happened. They said you fainted and wouldn't wake up. The doctor said it was overfatigue due to the ordeal you've encountered. Oh Yue! Why didn't you tell us about your stalker?" My mom cried while chastising me.

"I'm sorry Ma. I didn't want to worry you. And I didn't know he would resort to such terrible thing. Are you here alone?" I asked her, rubbing my hand on her arm soothingly.

She placed a kiss on my forehead.

"My baby.. Bai's with me, you're father dropped by yesterday but he had to go home because of workm I'll call him to tell that you're already awake. Bai's with Dylan right now. He got bored waiting for you to wake up." My mom said.

My eyes widened, worried about Dylan's condition.

"Ma! Where's Dylan? Is he okay? What happened to him? I have to see him." I tried to sit up but my whole body was still in pain.

"Relax Yue. He's fine, he's out of danger now. He loss a lot of blood and have broken 3 of his ribs but he's stable now." My mom said while opening the divider that I didn't notice awhile ago.

There on the other side of the room was the love of my life, the machine I heard was coming from the heart monitor attached to him. He was asleep and looked so frail under the blanket. There were tubes attached to him as well. We were place on a large suite room, onky divided by a curtain.

His mom was also leaning beside his bed. She looked up and smiled when she saw me awake.

Bai's face lit up when he saw me trying to sit up.

"Yue jie! You're finally awake!" He bounded towards me.

I hugged him tight despite the pain I was feeling.

"Bai. I've missed you." I kissed his cheek.

"I thought you were badly hurt jie. I was crying all the way you know. I'm a big boy but I cried because of you, even dad cried but he had to leave because of work. Don't ever do that to us again jie." He said pouting at me.

I ruffled his hair.

"I'm so sorry Bai. Now be a good boy and keep your voice down, your Di ge is sleeping. He suffered so much because of me. Let him rest okay?" I told him. He nodded.

"He woke up awhile ago and told me that he saved you. He told me he was your knight in shining armor." He said animatedly.

"Of course he is, love. He protected me from harm. I won't be here if it weren't for him." I smiled in agreement.

"Someday I'll be a knight in shining armor as well." He said to me.

"Someday Bai. But you have to be strong first, like your dad and Dylan ge." I told him.

I saw Dylan's mom looking at me.

"How are you feeling Yue? This kid right here wouldn't want to be admitted unless he was on the same room with you." Auntie said.

"I'm okay Auntie. He's stubborn that way. I'm really sorry about what happened. It's all my fault." I told her guiltily. Tears welling uo once again on my eyes. I almost lost him.

"Don't blame yourself Yue. It's not your fault. Bad things happen to good people. The most important thing is that you and Dylan survived from it. You should be proud of that instead." She told me. I heard that from Dylan before. His parents did a great job raising him.

I cried at what she said.

She walked towards me and hugged me.

"Oh. Don't cry Yue. It's going to be alright." she said to me. She turned to my mom and held her hand as well.

"We'll all face this together, till the both of you completely recover and even after that." She said softly.

"Thank you, Auntie. You really have a great son." I hugged her back.

A few days after...

"Good morning. Officer Shawn Lim, the lead investigator of Dylan and Yue's case had finally made an update this morning through a press conference. Let's head over to the conference, Ms. Yang Wei?" The reported said.

"Yes, I am here right now in Beijing Bureau of Investigation, where the press conference regarding the investigation of Dylan Wang and Shen Yue's case is being presented." She reported. The camera panned to Officer Shawn. Behind him was Officer Daniel and Min.

"Good morning everyone. We're now at the end of the investigation before this goes to court. Mr. Tai-ching Zhuang a.k.a. Mike Angelo is the primary suspect for the violence and attempted murder committed againts Ms. Shen Yue and Mr. Dylan Wang. His ex-girlfriend, Ms. An Ziyi is the accomplice to the crime committed against them. But since she did it under duress and was also brutally attacked, she was cleared of any charges."

"She opted to testify against Mike of all the crimes he comitted. During our investigation, it has been revealed that Mike is also connected to two more murders. One is the murder of our former Police Officer Huang Min's sister, Huang Fei 3 years ago, and the murder of a college student namely Chang Liu 5 years ago."

One reporter raised his hand to ask a question.

"Is this simply a criminal act or actually a result of a mental disorder?" He asked.

"Psychiatric assesments has been made. It was revealed to us that the suspect has an Anti-social Personality Disorder, which doesn't really fall under acts of insanity. All the crimes he committed are actually premeditated, making him completely aware of the crimes he had done. Evidences secured from his apartment had proven this to us. Leading us to the conlusion that he is in fact a serial killer." He answered.

"He will be charged with 2 accounts of murder, 2 accounts of attempted murder on Ms. An and Mr. Wang as well as Violence and Harassment on Women on Ms. Shen and Ms. An." He further added.

"Will this then be a lifetime imprisonment?" Another asked.

"Most probably. But let's leave that decision to the court judge. That will be all. Thank you for coming." He finally said.

Dylan turned off the t.v. I was lounging on the bed beside him, carefully positioning myself to avoid hurting him.

"Well I guess he finally got what he deserved. I still think I should have kicked him a couple of times too. Break a lot of bones as well." He mused.

I knocked his head with my knuckles lightly.

"You already knocked him out with a single kick. What more do you want? I told you before not to get hurt. And you barhed in there, without even a back up or a weapon. Look where it has gotten you now?!" I told him angrily.

He was looking at me amusedly.

"What's so funny?!" I asked him.

"Nothing. You look so sexy and cute getting angry at me like that." He teased.

Cute? Sexy? This guy. He saw the knobs in my mind turning. Then I slapped his arm a couple of times.

"Ay! Ay! Is this how you treat a patient? That hurts babe." He complained.

"We're both patients here you idiot. Stop saying nonsense then!" I retorted back.

"What's wrong with that? I'm just saying that my girlfriend really looks good getting angry at me that way. Look, I know you've been worried and I'm sorry but I would always do that a million times if it means you'll be safe."

"If I didn't follow his instructions, he would have hurt you badly. You didn't know the state Ziyi was in when I saw her, Yue. I could never live with myself if that happened to you as well." He gazed at me intently.

"But I don't want you getting hurt like this Dy. I thought I lost you there. You didn't see the amount of blood that you loss, and your pulse was so weak. Don't you ever put me through that again. Never again." I snuggled my head on his neck, hugging him as carefully as I could.

If something bad happened to him, I don't know what I would have done. I can't imagine life without him. Tears once again formed in my eyes.

"I didn't die babe. I'm right here with you. I'm sorry for putting you through that. I promise, I'll try my best not to get hurt like that again. Okay?" He turned to me and placed a kiss on my forehead then tenderly wiped my tears with his fingers.

I slowly sat up and brush the remaining remnants of tearstains from my face.

"Gosh, you make me so emotional. Sorry for hurting your arm babe. You need more rest, doctor's orders. Is there anything else you need?" I asked him before allowing him to rest.

"I'll get better quickly if you give me a kiss." He requested.

I looked at him, biting my lips to supress the smile that was threatening to come out.

"Please babe." He pouted like a kid.

"Aiyo, my boyfriend is so cute." I leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. But he wasn't having it. He held my head with both of his hands and pulled me closer. He then put more pressure on my lips, kissing me harder.

If it weren't for the knock on the door, we may have continued to make out, with him having another episode of difficulty in breathing.

I quickly starighten my clothes and fix my hair.

"Come in." I said.

Dr. Chen, the doctor assigned to us, came in.

"Hi Mr. Wang, Ms. Shen." He greeted us.

"Please just call us by our first names. No need to be so formal." Dylan smiled.

Dr. Chen smiled back.

"As you wish. Anyway, you're making a good progess Dylan. There was a slight fracture on your ribs, but your recent xray showed signs of it already healing. And the concussion has somehow resolved since you're no longer experiencing any dizziness or headache." He updates us.

"Anyway, I'm also here to ask you about the deep gash on your left shoulder. We have a great plastic surgeon, Dr. Feng, who can remove the scar that was left behind by it. I know how important a great skin is in your industry." He futher suggested.

"Well they say I recover like a dog." He said smugly.

"But I think I won't be needing the scar removal. I want to keep the mark. It's an important reminder of what we've been through." He told him seriously.

"I understand. But if ever you change your mind, don't hesistate to call my office. I'll immediately schedule you for the scar removal." He offered.

"Thank you, Dr. Chen." Dylan said.

"And Yue, we've already scheduled you with Dr. Feng tomorrow morning, since you're already cleared of your concussion as well. Your scar is more prominent, your agency was really concerned. We really have to remove it." He looked at me, studying the scar on my cheek.

I lift up my hand to lightly touch it.

"Thank you for that Dr. Chen." I said to him.

"Okay that will be all. Rest okay? And I mean the both of you. Use this time for you to recover completely. Your mothers will have my head if you don't get better." He grinned mischievously then left the room.

I turned to Dylan.

"Why didn't you want it to be removed?" I asked him curiously. It was really a big deal in our line of work.

"It's my battlescar. A sign that I was able to protect you. And I want to place a tattoo on top of it once it's healed." He said proudly.

"What kind of tattoo?" I asked him. He took out his phone and showed me a picture of it.

. /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F10% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fphases-of-the-moon-tattoo%2F&tbnid=c3-nrmANFZGgTM&vet=1&docid=CecsEAddzH7v1M&w=600&h=600

"A moon." He smiled at me knowingly. Wordlessly telling me that I am his moon.

I nodded and urged him to rest.

"I won't rest unless you're here beside me." He left a space on the hospital bed.

"Ay! You're so demanding whenever you're sick." I said but still laid back beside him.

After a few minutes, I heard his breathing even out. I was snuggled on his chest, but I raise my head to stare at his face.

Lifting my hand, I gently brush his hair and caressed his cheek.

What we experienced was something that didn't manage to leave a crack on our relationship. If anything else, it cemented our resolve, and erased whatever doubts we still have with each other.

I'm happy that God heard my prayer. And now it's time to fulfill my promise to love this man as much as I can.

"I think I'm ready to love you forever." I whispered to his sleeping form. I then kissed him and returned back to his arms, also falling asleep.

A few weeks later, a flash report appeared.

 _ **Mike Angelo, the stalker of Yue was found dead with multiple stab wounds on his chest inside his cell this morning. A brawl has ensued due to an argument between him and his fellow inmate.**_

 _ **This marks the final end of the man who had terrorize actors Dylan Wang, Shen Yue and An Ziyi.**_


	19. Memories

**London, March 2024**

We were finally able to take our long awaited vacation after completing our respective projects.

Dylan and I were currently riding the London eye enjoying the view from above.

"We've never ridden this before, the last time we were here do we?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"We were too busy filming. And I was too busy hyping myself up to confess to you. I can't even enjoy the tourist attractions because of my nerves." He recalled.

"But you went with your confession anyway. Imagine my surprise, I thought you treated me as a brother this whole time." I told him.

London brings back so many memories of us, barely starting our respective careers, and not even knowing whether we were strong enough to maintain a relationship.

"Imagine my suprise too, when you agreed to be my girlfriend." He mused still in wonder.

"Ay! Why would you even still think about that? I told you I liked you even before that." I reminded him.

"Well I thought I was just an annoying boy back then. You kept saying you like gentle guys like Kuan. So blame me if I doubted you many times. I knew I was far from being gentle." He retorted.

"Girls do that babe. They try to make the guy they like jealous, just so they can get a reaction out of them. I wanted to see if you also feel something for me, at the same time I didn't want you to find out that I actually like you. Kind of hitting two birds with one stone." I explained to him.

"Women are so complicated. Why do you even have to do that? It's not like I would know about it, guys are not mind readers. It's simple, you like someone, tell them about it." He sighed.

"Trust me it's difficult to understand our minds. I can't even understand what I feel half of the time, with all the hormones and stuff. But I understand now that I have to actually say it for you to understand. However, sometimes things are so obvious that we simply don't want to explain it. We want you to be the one to actually notice it. Sometimes it may be so embarassing for us to even say it straight to your face." I explained.

"Do I notice those things?" He asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, you do. In your own way. I was actually quite shock at first. But then I realized, it's because you were always trying. You were there, listening to me even if I wasn't speaking." I kissed him on the cheek.

"So I'm doing a great job then?" He further clarified. A hint of smile on his lips.

"Yes Dylan. You're doing a great job of being you. And I love you for that." I said.

He grinned widely as if he won the lottery.

"Love you too babe. To the moon and back." Then kissed me on the lips.

The following day I woke up alone on the bed. There was a note sribbled on the hotel pad placed on my bedside table.

 _ **Went to the gym babe. Be back in an hour.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

I showered quickly and dressed for the second day of our vacation. It was our 6th anniversary so we made a reservation on the hotel's restaurant for our dinner tonight.

I haven't bought a gift for Dylan yet so I decided to go out for some shopping.

Ordering for room service, I made sure he had some breakfast prepared once he get back.

Then I texted him.

 _ **Babe, need to do some shopping for Ma, Pa and Bai. Be back before lunch.**_

His reply was intant.

 _ **Okay babe. Take care. Enjoy. ?**_

I went to the main street were a lot of stores were huddled together. After buying some souvenirs for my family, I then searched for the perfect gift for Dylan.

He's a kind of guy who likes to accesorize. So when I stumbled upon a bracelet on of the the jewelry shops, I knew it would be perfect for him.

p/BqU9ARNjB4S/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=kbc1l1yuw3na

I then went through some lingerie stores that caught my eye. I really don't know but there's something about wearing lingeries that boosts my confidence. It's enough that I know I'm wearing it, even if no one can see it.

I then returned to the hotel and deposited the things that I bought on the closet. Dylan was still nowhere to be found but the breakfast I requested was already cleaned up.

By lunchtime, I receive a text from him.

 _ **Babe let's meet at the Trafalgar square where Ah si and Shancai dated in London. See you! ?**_

I texted back.

 _ **I'll be there in a few minutes babe. See you! ?**_

When I arrived, I saw Dylan sitting on the chair near one of the statues.

He beamed at me as he saw me approaching. Once I was near enough to him, he pulled me close and hugged me.

I looked around, shy at the public display of affection. But since we're in a foreign country, it doesn't matter.

"Hi babe. Glad you didn't forget." He grinned.

"I would never. Actually this is the most precious memory I have of London." I mused, smiling at the memory. The director asked us to act spontaneously like a real couple dating during the MG filming in London.

I was so happy that time because we weren't acting as Shancai and Ah si. But as Yue and Dylan pretending to be a couple.

Even though it was just for the camera, I was still giddy strolling around London with him. Committing every details on my memory, thinking it would be the last time that I'll get to be with him. But it was actually the start of the chapter of our story.

"Me too. I consider that my first date with you." he confessed.

"But you didn't even asked me out. You didn't even confess to me yet during that time." I playfully bump his arm.

"Yeah. But it's the thought that counts. And in my heart that was our first date." He insisted winking at me.

We strolled around once again, talking about the past. Taking pictures of the both of us, because although we were able to hang out before, I was only really able to take pictures of him. And damn, were those pictures great. He bragged about it even in his Weibo. He said he really loved the way I captured him.

I just wish I was able to take a picture of the two of us, before. We grabbed some lunch in Coppa Cafe along the way. And by the time we were back in the hotel, we managed to eat a lot of street snacks.

We took a short nap, afterwards. Tired from all the walking we did.

When I woke up, I felt really refreshed. There was another note on the bedside table from Dylan. What is with him and leaving notes today? We were suppose to enjoy our anniversary together.

 _ **Babe, I had to pick up some package from Xize. He said it's his gift for our anniversary. Be ready and wait for me before coming down for our dinner reservation.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

 _ **P. S. I love you to the moon and back.**_

I smiled at his note. Ever since the stalking thing happen, he keeps on leaving me notes as often as he could. Probably trying to erase the trauma that it had brought me before.

It really helped, cause now I don't get that much paranoid whenever I see a note lying around the apartment. And he never fails to put a smile on my face, knowing that ot contsined sweet notes from him.

I freshen up and prepared the simple white off_shouldered dress that I planned for this evening. I even wore the lingerie I bought, picking it especially for this special occasion.

I was putting on mascara when I heard a knock on the door.

I looked though the peep hole but there was no one around. When I opened the door, I found a basket of sunflowers hanging on the knob. There was a note that I immediately read.

 _ **To my moon,**_

 _ **Come down to the green house at the back of this hotel. One of the staffs will guide you to me. I'll see you soon my love. Happy Anniversary!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

I smiled once again, taking a whiff of the sunflowers. I love how he showers me with these flowers everytime.

I went back to my room to grab my anniversary gift for him. It looks like he really prepared for our celebration this time.

Once the elevator reached the lobby, the staff was already waiting for me.

"This way Ms. Shen." He gestured for me to follow.

He led me to the back entrance where a huge fountain was situated. A statue of cupid was on the middle where the water spurts from the arrow of the bow he was holding.

We passed through it towards an adjacent building. Judging by the amount of flowers welcoming me from the entrance, this was the greenhouse Dylan was talking about.

I could already smell the various scent the flowers were giving off. Upon reaching the doorway, the staff opened the door for me and made his exit.

"Enjoy your night Ma'am." He said.

I stepped through the pathway that was made for the guest to walk through, while enjoying the various plants and flowers. But instead of plain, granite ground, it was ladened with yellow and purple rose petals.

I looked around and was welcomed with pictures attached on the stems of the plants, placed a few inches apart, held by rope like a curtain.

Suddenly there was a sound of violin playing the familiar tune of Photograph by Ed Sheeran.

I looked closer to the polaroid pictures and I saw that it was of us from the time we were shooting the MG, looking so young and as I walked forward the pictures changed to our secret dates.

Pictures of me sleeping and smiling, pictures of me concentrating on something. And then there were pictures we had with our families and friends, and the most recent ones we took here in London. It was as if I was brought down to memory lane.

Tears formed in my eyes, as I recall all the hardships we've been through. And being able to reach this point, where I can still love him was such a blessing to me. And a miracle at that.


	20. Be My Home

I stared at the last picture, it was Dylan facing the other way, standing alone. There was something written at the bottom of it.

 _ **You are the moonlight illuminating my darkest night.**_

I wondered what it meant. I then wiped my tears away.

I looked forward and saw a gazebo decorated with fairy lights. A table was set up right in the middle of it. Like the pathway, the floor was also covered with yellow and purple petals.

I smiled, thinking what a romantic guy Dylan is, even if he doesn't think so. As I walked pass the pathway, the music shifted to that of Tenerife Sea.

 _ **You look so wonderful in your dress**_ _**I love your hair like that**_ _**The way it falls on the side of your neck**_ _**Down your shoulders and back**_ _**We are surrounded by all of these lies**_ _**And people who talk too much**_ _**You've got that kind of look in your eyes**_ _**As if no one knows anything but us**_ _**And should this be the last thing I see**_ _**I want you to know it's enough for me**_ _**'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**_ _**I'm so in love, so in love**_ _**So in love, so in love**_

As I enter the main area of the greenhouse, just a few meters from the gazebo, Dylan in all his handsomeness appeared holding another bouquet of sunflowers.

He was wearing a white suit and underneath was a black button down shirt, undone till the hint of his chest. Time just managed to enhance his already attractive features. And knowing that he was even nore beautiful inside, I can't help but fall in love with him once again.

He was smiling from ear to ear, walking towards me.

"Happy Anniversary babe!" He handed me the flowers.

I took it and gave him a swift kiss on his lips.

"Happy anniversary! Wow.. You're showering me with flowers. And you even prepared a lot. This is so beautiful babe." I told him, looking around the place.

"I wanted to make this day extra special." He said. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table.

I then grabbed the gift I had prepared for him, still overwhelmed by his surprise. I was about to give it to him, when I saw him slowly approach me with a determined look on his face.

I heard a buzz as if a small engine was whirring, I looked up then saw a camera drone hovering above us.

I turned back to him, about to ask what the drone was for. Just to see him kneeling in front of me. He pulled out a red box from his pocket and nervously opened it, revealing a beautiful moonstone sitting on a gold ring.

My hand immediately went to my mouth finally understanding the reason for all the pictures and surprises.

"Oh, Dylan..." I breathlessly said.

 _ **You look so beautiful in this light**_ _**Your silhouette over me**_ _**The way it brings out the brown in your eyes**_ _**Is the Tenerife sea**_ _**And all of the voices surrounding us here**_ _**They just fade out when you take a breath**_ _**Just say the word and I will disappear**_ _**Into the wilderness**_ _**And should this be the last thing I see**_ _**I want you to know it's enough for me**_ _**'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**_ _**I'm so in love, so in love**_ _**So in love, so in love**_

"Yue, my moon." He looked up at me and grabbed my left hand. He leaned his forehead on it then placed a chaste kiss on top of it. I felt his hand slightly tremble. I can see his eyes filled with so much emotions, but the most apparent was his love for me, shining in it.

"Babe, from the moment I knew you, there in your eyes and heart, I knrw that I found a new place to come home to. I told you before that you were the one I want to grow old with. The woman I want to have kids with, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And even if the world seemed to be against us before, I fought back just as hard. Because I know I can never find that special place ever again, if it wasn't with you." He said with every ounce of his love.

He cleared his throat and peered straight to my eyes.

"So Yue, would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife? Will you finally come home to me?" He said to me, voice filled with unabashed vulnerability.

Here in this moment, I saw the wholeness of him. No teasing, pranks or cockiness. Just Dylan revealing all his love for me.

"I would love to Dy." I said softly. His face lit up with so much happiness. As if I pulled him from a very deep pit he fell into. He placed the ring on my finger and placed another kiss on top of it.

He stood up and embraced me, lifting me up. I wound my arms around his neck. Enjoying the warmth of this man, who would risk everything just to protect me.

Our lips met, easily finding the familiar mold of each other's mouth. Our breaths and heartbeat in sync. We finally separated after a few moments.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back as he leaned his forehead on mine.

We then went back to the table to enjoy our dinner. The staff silently leaving to let us enjoy each other's company.

"Oh before I forget, this won't compare to the engagement ring you gave me, but it still means a lot to me." I handed him the gift.

I saw a smile form in his face when he opened it.

"I love it babe. Thank you!" He held up my hand and kissed it.

I then picked up the bracelet and clasp it in his wrist.

"That's your handcuff. From today onwards, you're only allowed to love me and to never ever get hurt." I ordered.

"Yes, officer." He jokingly said.

"How did you know I was ready Dy? You said you weren't going to propose till you're sure of it." I asked him.

"I heard you back at the hospital. You said you're ready to love me forever. The moment I did, I made sure to plan out how I was going to propose to you. I even secretly visited your family to ask for their blessings." He confessed.

"You did? I know Ma would agree, but what did dad said?"

"He said just to continue what I was doing. His only wish was for his lovely daughter to be taken care of and protected always. He said I've proven myself many times to him. So he gladly gave his blessings. Bai was ecstatic. He said I was already part of the family in the first place. This was just a formality." He recalled.

"That's so sweet of you. You're right though. I'm ready. I still have my dreams and goals, but I want to share them with you."

I sniffed.

"Wah, you're crying again. What did I do this time?" Dylan said slightly panicking.

I chuckled. "Nothing. It's just, I never knew I would meet such a wonderful guy like you Dy. I never knew I would experience such love in this lifetime. And I'm so much thankful for it. When I thought I lost you during that time in your apartment, I swore that I will love you with all that I can. And I will Dy. With every bit of me, I will try my best to love you, no exceptions." I grabbed his hand and held it to my face.

"Even the annoying side of me?" He jokingly teased.

"Even that. Love doesn't revolve in accepting ones good parts alone, it's also accepting the bad parts and loving it all the more. You don't separate the two. When you love the person, you love them whole." I told him.

"And that's why I love you." He said back to me, kissing the top of my hand.

That night as we went back to our room, I finally came into a decision. I was ready to give Dylan all of me. All of my love for him.

The terrible thing that happened to us made me realize that each day is a chance to tell and show the important people that you love them. And I no longer want to be in that moment, when my thoughts were filled with regret of not loving a person enough.

So as we entered the room, and Dylan was walking towards the bed. I swallowed all my nervousness and boldly hugged his back.

He stopped and held my hands.

"What's the matter babe?" He asked.

"ITHINKIMREADY." I said too quickly. Damn it, I'm still nervous as hell. I took a deep breath.

"What?" Dylan asked again.

"I said I think I'm ready. No scratch that, I AM READY." I said determinedly.

He turned to look at me.

"What do you mean you're ready babe?" He looked intently at me.

I blushed and looked down immediately. Not wanting to give any more explanation. Since I know he will eventually get what I was saying.

And he did.

"Oh. Uhm. I.." I looked up to see Dylan getting flustered, his neck and face tinged with a color of red. I was supposed to be the flustered one.

"Are you sure Yue? I mean are you really sure? Because once this happens, there's no going back." He told me as seriously as he could. As if he's just waiting for a slight hesitation from me, and he will quickly scramble out of the room.

But I was ready. I really am.

"I have never been so sure Dy." I told him with complete certainty.

"Fvck. Sorry I was caught unaware babe." He said, awkwardly placing his hand on his nape.

"Babe.." I called out to him, disrupting the thoughts that was currently plaguing him.

"Yeah?" He looked back at me.

"Stop thinking and just kiss me." I told him daringly.

Our lips met in a dance of kiss, it was as if we were savoring every minute of it, gliding softly with each other. He wound his arms around my waist, as I wound mine around his neck.

I let out a squeal when he suddenly carried me towards the bed and gently placed me on top of it. He then removed his coat and shirt then went on top of me, staring at me fiercely, as if I was a prize he was examining.

I pulled him back to me placing another kiss on his lips. I felt him kissing my upper lip then he moved towards my lower lip, enjoying every moment of it.

He teased my mouth asking for an entrance I willingly granted. My hands caressed his back as I felt his hand travel downwards towards the end of my dress.

Once he caught the hem of it, he lifted it off me, momentarily breaking our kiss.

I heard the sharp intake of his breath when he saw the black lace lingerie I was wearing.

"Fvck babe. You're like an early Christmas present, personally delivered at my doorstep." He said snuggling his face on the side of my head. Trying to calm himself down.

One clothing after the other, our breaths mingled together. Every touch of his, a searing promise to my being. Every word, a wish sent to the stars.

That night our bodies collided with each other, following the rhythm of our heartbeat. I gave my all to him, joined in our hearts, our body and our soul.

I woke up to the brush of Dylan's finger on my cheek.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me so tenderly.

"Good morning babe." He smiled. My eyes widened as I felt our legs tangled under the sheet. Remembering the events of last night, I blushed so hard, hiding under the covers.

"Oh look who's shy now? Where's the sexy girl who daringly told me to shut up and kiss her last night?" He teased.

"That wasn't me, that was my alter ego, Strong Strong. She's not here right now. Please try again later." I mumbled underneath the blanket.

He chuckled and pulled it off me, caressing my face.

"Babe, you don't have to be shy around me. Besides, there's nothing your hiding right now that I haven't already seen." He told me straightforwardly. I slapped his chest.

"Sorry. Alright I'll stop now. It's just that you're too cute for your own good. Are you okay babe?" He asked, voice filled with concern.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I finally looked up and smiled at him.

"Want some breakfast in bed?" He offered.

"Yes please!" I excitedly answered. He kissed me and stood up grabbing one of the bathrobes along the way. I went back to bed, hiding once again under the blankets.

But I don't regret anything. I'm very happy that it's Dylan I ended up with. This is home, Dylan is my home.

 **A/N:**

 **Allow me to hide under my blanket as well.? ﾟﾙﾈ** **?**

 **That is the extent of my smut related escapade. I really suck in it. So sorry guys.**

 **But anyway, hope you like the proposal scene. They're finally engaged! Excuse me while I squeal. ?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ** **?**


	21. Mr & Mrs Wang

**A few months later...**

A photo of Dylan kissing Yue's cheek, while she held up her left hand that was adorned with a moonstone engagement ring, was posted on their respective Weibo accounts.

 _ **Hi everyone!**_

 _ **Once again this is Dylan Wang and Shen Yue. We are truly happy to share with you one of the most special moments of our lives. We have found a rare form of bond with eac other. One that is inexplicable in all aspects, that we can't ever replace.**_

 _ **We have been through a lot, and you guys were there with us. Fully in support every step of the way. We wanted you to know that we are here right now because of your love for us.**_

 _ **Mooncakes, Brothers and DIYs, we are eternally grateful for all of you. We humbly ask for your continuous support as we enter this next chapter of our lives.**_

 _ **We hope to meet and give you more amazing projects in the future. By then, as husband and wife.**_

 _ **We love you guys. To the moon and back.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Dylan and Yue(soon to be Mrs. Wang)**_

 **Dylan's POV**

"Dude, would you stop dribbling?! And what's with all the balls lying around here? Are you training right now? For god's sake Dy, you're getting married not playing on NBA finals." Xize said.

He's my best man so he arrived early to give his support. Lil Xize was also with him.

"He's right Dy. You need to calm your ass down." Lil Xize added.

"I can't dude! I'm way calmer when I personally met Lebron, my all time idol. But this is the love of my life we're talking about. Of course I'm going to be nervous!" I said to him. I paced around the room still holding the ball.

"Exactly, she's the love of your life, so go down the aisle and fvcking wait for her like a good little husband-to-be that you are. Breathe and calm the fvck down. You're seriously giving us a headache, dude." They both stared at me.

"I think I need a shot of whiskey." Xize said, while holding his head.

"Get me one too." I said.

"Shut up and get your ass down there. Now!" He said sharply.

"Okay, okay. Seriously dude, it's like something got stuck up in your ass. Wait till you also get married. I'll be one heck of a best man. Forget about bridezilla and all." I retorted.

And I did try to calm down. But when you're marrying the Nation's Little Fairy, you better be the best Prince Charming out there. Cause looks just ain't going to cut it.

You don't get to charm Yue with just a handsome face. If you want to get her, you gotta work for it. And I worked my ass for it.

I then straighten up my suit, breatthe deeply and got ready to wait for my bride.

Time to get your queen, little Wang. I muttered to myself.

 **Yue's POV**

"Breathe Yue. Come on now, count with me." Jiaqi murmured on the mirror beside me.

I followed her instructions. And my heart finally decided to run at a slower pace.

"This is your day. You're the most beautiful woman in the room. But what matters is that you're the most beautiful woman, the man waiting on the aisle has set his eyes on." She further added.

I smiled. "Thanks Jiaqi. Love you girl!"

"Love you too, now quickly get married and give me cute godsons and goddaughters." She demanded.

My mom burst into the room.

"Yue, the ceremony's about to start. You ready baby?" She tearfully asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be Ma." She then hugged me. I saw my father at the door waiting for me.

"Let's get this over with Yue. Dylan's already nervous as it is. Let's give the guy some slack." My dad joked hugging me.

"Thanks Pa. Love you!" I kissed his cheek.

"Love you too kid." He said. I saw his eyes slightly water. Tears also formed in my eyes, but Ma warned me not to ruin my makeup.

When the song Turning Page started, one by one the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Then my dad and I followed suit. My arm tucked securely in his.

 _ **I've waited a hundred years**_ _**But I'd wait a million more for you**_ _**Nothing prepared me for**_ _**What the privilege of being yours would do**_

When we entered the threshold of the church entrance, I looked up and was immediately trapped in the gaze of my love. I wanted to run to him, seeing him at the end, so close but still a bit far.

 _ **If I had only felt the warmth within your touch**_ _**If I had only seen how you smile when you blush**_ _**Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough**_ _**Well I would have known**_ _**What I was living for all along**_ _**What I've been living for**_

Dylan was looking so dashing as ever on his black tuxedo. His eyes mirroring my own was filled with so much love and tenderness.

There was a hint of a smile on his lips, but what made the waterworks start on my eyes, was seeing the same tears flowing on his.

 _ **Your love is my turning page**_ _**Where only the sweetest words remain**_ _**Every kiss is a cursive line**_ _**Every touch is a redefining phrase**_

I tearfully smiled at him, the guests right now didn't matter. It was only me walking towards him, and I would always choose to run to him, to come home to him. Without any doubt without even looking back.

My dad transferred my hand on top of Dylan's as we finally went near him.

"Take care of her, son. Like you always do. I'll leave her to you now." My dad said, it was obvious from the gruffness of his voice that he was on the verge of crying.

I saw Bai on the front seat silently wiping his tears as well.

My dad hugged Dylan.

"I will Pa. Thank you for letting me love your daughter." He told him.

We then faced towards the wedding officiate.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Dylan and Yue. Throughout the years they've been together, with the support you have given them, they came to realize that everything they've been through has only proven and strengthen their love for each other. And now they have decided to live together as husband and wife, supporting and achieving each other's dreams and goals." The officiate started.

He shared a verse from 1 Corinthians about love. And also talked about marriage.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Then finally, he motioned for us to speak our vows.

Dylan turned to me, holding my hand with my wedding ring on his other hand. He breathe deeply trying to control the tears welling his eyes, filled with his utmost devotion.

"I, Dylan, take you, Yue as my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. I promise to love you unconditionally, to be your shelter in times of trouble and your companion in times of laughter. I promise to honor you as an equal individual, to support you in all your dreams and endeavors. And to be the first one to welcome you in all of your successes."

"I promise to wipe away the tears in your eyes and be the reason that you smile. And finally to be your ever loving parter in crime and buddy for as long as we both shall live." He shakily place the ring on my finger as a drop of his tears fell on top of it.

I then turned to Dylan and tearfully smiled at him. Absorbing every detail of the man I knew I was born to be with.

"I, Yue, take you, Dylan as my husband, to have and to hold. I promise to love you and respect you with all that I am, in your successes and shortcomings. I promise to be there for you in laughter and in pain. To treat you and honor you as an equal individual, and to support you in all of your dreams."

"I promise to be the first one to cheer you in all of your achievements, and to join you in all your quirkiness. I shall treasure your heart forever, and vow to be your ever loving partner in crime and buddy for as long as we both shall live." I then placed the ring on his finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Wang." The officiate ended.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Dylan then held me in his arms then lifted me up, I wound my arms around his neck. He proudly placed a kiss on my lips, sealing his life with mine.

"I love you Mrs. Wang. " He softly whispered to me.

"I love you too, Mr. Wang." I whispered back, leaning ny forehead on his.

A few months later...

And the winner for the best actress goes to...

Our Nation's Little Fairy, the now Mrs. Wang Yue, for her iconic role in Bloody Roses. A movie about a psychotic woman trying to overcome her insanity and protect her family in an otherwise dark and harsh world.

I then stood up as I saw the audience giving me a standing ovation. I looked to my left, to gaze at the man who has never fail to encourage and believe in me that I can reach for my dream.

He stood up with me, offering his arm for me to hold on to. Ever the gentleman ever since before, my husband walked me towards the stage.

He finally released me once I was on stage to receive my award. I motioned for him to stay on the stage.

"I am deeply humbled for receiving such an award. To be nominated with such talented actresses is already an honor for me. First of all, I like to thank my loving husband, Dylan." I looked at him and saw hin smiking so proudly at me.

"Babe you're the most wonderful man, a woman could ever have. I love you babe. My family and friends, you guys are the best, you know who you are. To my director, Mr. Lee, the production team, the staff, my boss, my manager and to all the people who made this movie possible, thank you. You all did an amazing job, I receive this award for all of you as well. To my Mooncakes and our DIYs, always remember that I love you."

I then bowed and went to the backstage. Welcomed once again with the familiar arms of my husband.

"Congratulations babe. I'm so proud of you." He twirled me around and kissed my lips.

"Thanks babe, but you're still the greatest gift I've ever been blessed with. No amount of award could top that." I tenderly told him.

"Jeez, you're making me blush babe. But you're right, seeing you here with me, I know I'm surely been blessed." And we kissed once again drowing out the greetings of congratulations from the other actors and actresses.

Love takes time, it will be tried for a hundred times. But it is the choice of being with that person whether in abandoned laughter or painfilled tears.

It's the decision to stay when you want to leave, to understand despite being confused and to love even when you are deeply hurt. And once it's all been said and done, you find yourself a timeless kind of love.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hi loves!**_

 _ **And that's a wrap! Thank you so much for your votes and comments. I really enjoyed writing this story. The longest ever in the Buddy Language collection.**_

 _ **However, it had greatly took a toll on me. The plot holes kept me wide awake at night. So I'm not sure yet when I'll be posting again.**_

 _ **I am trying to write a new one. I'll write as much as I can since in the next 2 weeks I'll probably be really busy. I don't know when I will have time again, so I'll use this week to complete the next story.**_

 _ **Let's end this story in a high note since it was a sad day yesterday with the Inn filming ending and all. But let's hold on to our Diyue love.**_

 _ **Keep it classy!**_

 _ **jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_


End file.
